


The Memoirs

by TheMemoirs



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMemoirs/pseuds/TheMemoirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of Clark Kent, Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor, and Dominic Senatori, along with all their extended families and friends.  Includes humor, angst, mpreg, alien!Clark, cameos from Batman and Robin, death, sex, cross-dressing, kinks, bondage, and almost anything you can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That One Animal Song

"I want to live like animals...careless and free! I want to live, I want to run through the jungles, the wind through my hair and the sand at my feet!" .....or so was lilted through the air in a soft, chiming voice. The sun had just risen in all of its bountiful glory and the Smallville High was already teaming with people. Lockers slammed, voices rose high in laughter... and from the Torch Office, home to that Wall of Weird we all hear so much of, Chloe Sullivan belted out the chorus of whatever song was streaming into her ears. 

A pause mid step, and humor lit a beautiful face. All sculpted cheekbones and bright green eyes, Clark Kent glanced at his companion with amusement as a chuckle rumbled up in his throat. "Has she always been this musically inclined?" 

Pete rolled his eyes. "You kiddin' me, Clark? This is _Chloe_ we're talkin' about here. Can't carry a tune in a tin bucket." 

A higher note still, filled with a rumbling vibrato that made him cringe. "Let's go in and kill that poor animal before she tortures it anymore, shall we?" He grinned again, all blinding, gorgeous eyes and soft, full lips, and with a tug at his backpack, he pushed in. And narrowly missed a kicked foot. 

"Sorry Clark!" A wince and Chloe stopped mid twirl, coughing softly and slowly pulling the headphones from her ears. 

"Hey, it's no problem, right Clark?" Pete thumped Clark on the chest. "It's not every day we get serenaded by the new diva on the block." 

"Just don't ever open your mouth, Pete." Raised blond brow, a push at long locks falling into her eyes. "Aretha Franklin has nothing on you." She paused a moment to glance at Clark, all big eyes and sensitive female pets to his shoulder. 

"Chloe... um.... What animal were you torturing in here, and um... why?" 

It had been more then a month since it had happened. Quick, lighting quick and it had rocked the school down to the core. It wasn't everyday they lost their May Queen, but... they'd said it had been a freak accident, just a mistake of nature. Through it, they'd lost Lana. But good things come out of the ruins of bad and Lex had really shown his colors that night. Out there in the pouring rain right alongside the rescue teams, his medical staff waiting at Lowell County General. But it hadn't been enough...not nearly enough to save a girl who hadn't even had a chance yet to live. 

"Bite me, Pete." A quick glance to him and she grinned crookedly from the corner of her mouth, scooting back to her computer and plopping gracefully into the seat. 

"Sooo.... Clark.... Your turn, man." Pete dropped into a chair across from Chloe and started leafing through the latest issue of the paper. 

"Hmm?" A distracted glance up with a soft smile that skimmed over his lips. "Sorry. Chloe.... Insert something witty and humorous here." A solid nod and he leaned back into his seat, stretching long legs out in front of him. Stone washed jeans over yellow boots and flannel. Ahhh. The wearage of a great man. Or... something or other. His thoughts were a little too full of the night before.... And more exactly, the events that had transpired. It had been innocent, really. Just a nice, warm evening with Lex, watching movies and eating popcorn. 

Except somehow, between Abyss and Jerry Maguire, something very, very sneaky had happened. They'd just been laying there on the carpet as good friends were wont to do...and suddenly there was this charge. This electrical circuit that had cut through his very body and made his eyes widen. Like...like a click. 

Like a guilt filled click. 

Or so he thought. He couldn't be sure, but Lex's eyes had narrowed just a little. Could have been from the over buttered popcorn, but somehow Clark didn't think so. Or whatnot. Sigh. 

"Yo, Clark. Earth to Kent, come in!" Pete leaned over and thwapped Clark in the back of the head with a rolled up newspaper. "What's the deal, man?" 

"I'm here! I'm alive!" 

"Yeah, right! We only been callin' your ass for the last five minutes! You out in LaLa land again?" 

"Yep." An easy, goofy grin as he dodged Chloe's glare and rose with them, slinging his bag back over his shoulder. "They have free milkshakes out there. You know, the kind my dad doesn't make me milk the actual _cow_ for." 

Pete rolled his eyes, but his comment was interrupted by a knock on the door, and then a blond head peeking around the corner. "Hey," Whitney said, skulking into the room, as though well aware he didn't belong. 

"Hey, Whit." He nodded at the jock with a quiet, reserved smile, and scratched behind his ear a bit. 

"You guys mind if I hide in here? The sympathetic shit's killing me." 

"Of course!" She almost jumped over Clark's whole body, smiling and pulling Whitney inside. "Come on in." 

"Uh... thanks." Whitney stumbled over Clark as Chloe dragged him in, and Pete rolled his eyes and vacated the chair. "It's just... too much, you know?" 

"Actually..." Clark nodded towards his companions. "I'm gonna go take care of some stuff before class. I'll catch you all at lunch, okay?" 

"Okay," Whitney said, partially mystified, but that seemed to be his standard state of existence. 

"Sure, man. I'll stick around here until Chloe throws me out." 

The sound of Chloe slapping Pete on the arm followed him into the hall. 

It took him a moment to skip down the steps of the school, walk out into the huge cornfield across from it where the jocks had strung him up just a few short months before. But as soon as he was sure no one was watching, the whir if displaced air filled his ears, and he ran as hard as he could. Wind and trees and sunshine, and he knew there was nothing as free as running effortlessly through the Smallville grasslands. 

A heavy turn around Millers Point and Lex's castle rushed into view. Lex's.... _castle_. It struck him as funny, as it always did, to realize his best friend lived in a castle. With central heating, no less, and he was smiling as he pulled to a stop. He quickly wiped any grime off his face and jogged up the walk, pausing at the threshold. Ding....Dooooongg.... And the doorbell ringer was even tasteful and elegant. 

Lex himself opened the door. Seeing Clark was a bit of a shock, and he looked down at his watch. "Morning, Clark. Shouldn't you be in school?" 

And seeing Lex was another jolt to his system. Lightening fast, like a storm raging through his belly, and he smiled awkwardly as he shuffled his feet a bit. "Hey...Lex. Hey. Uh... no, actually, class doesn't start for about twenty minutes." 

A crook of one elegant eyebrow was Lex's only reply to that. "Come on in." 

For the first time in his life, he wished his big, frumpy coat weren't so frumpy. Lex looked.... Incredibly put together and refined, and his graceful frame only made Clark feel bigger and bulkier. "Thanks." He stepped inside resolutely and followed him, glancing around a moment before training his eyes on the back of Lex's head. "I wanted to say thank you, for last night. It was really great." 

"You're welcome," Lex answered quietly, leading the way purposefully towards his study. "Last night was definitely... nice." 

Oh God was he leaving dust trails on the marble? Damn. "Sleep well?" 

"Actually, no, I didn't. I had... something on my mind." 

"Yeah...me neither. Didn't sleep well, I mean." A silly, goofy grin he regretted a moment later. "I think it was too much soda." 

Lex turned and looked at Clark out of the corner of his eye, just catching the ghost of the grin. "Soda... no, soda wasn't my problem last night." 

"Too much work?" He plopped down into the comfy leather chair in front of Lex's desk, pulling an ankle up onto his adjacent knee. 

"Among other things." 

"Me too." His superbrows furrowed and he leaned in a little, getting comfortable. "I didn't like _Abyss_. Just a little too death and scary for me." Amused eyes followed Lex's. "Plus, the aliens were definitely not believable." 

Lex's eyes didn't waver. "Aliens don't bother me, Clark. _The Abyss_ suffered because it thought way too much of itself." 

"I most definitely liked _The Birdcage_. My mom and dad never rented it." Way to show your youth, slugger. "Not... that they wouldn't let me." 

Lex didn't try to hide the smile. "No, I don't imagine that it's quite your father's type of movie, Clark." 

"You'd be surprised." He leaned forward again, leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. "I just..." How to ask this without coming off as a nerd. "Lex...you and I are friends, right?" 

Lex leaned forward too, encouraging the feel of privacy. "Of course we are, Clark. At least, I certainly hope we're friends." 

"Can I ask you something? About...you know, your past?" 

Lex drew in a sharp breath, but covered his discomfort. "You can. However I can't guarantee you an answer." 

"I...well. Did you ever..." He frowned lightly and rubbed his jaw a minute, vaguely remembering he'd forgotten to shave again. "When you were... you know, a teenager. Did you ever experiment?" 

"I experimented with quite a few things, Clark, and very few of them were legal. Can you be just a tad more specific?" 

He was sure that if he was quiet enough he could hear himself blush. "I...um…With, you know...sex." 

"Yes, I did." 

Damn him. Damn him, and his vague answers. "Oh." He leaned back, breaking the intense air that had gone on between them, and settled into the cushions. "Just… you know... wondering. So." 

"So you'd like to know what and with whom." 

Squirm. "Not exactly." 

"Which part don't you want to know, Clark? The what, or the whom?" 

"I.... I...." blushBlushBLUSH. "Never mind. I... I was just curious, but, it’s obviously a not great question, so...uh, anyway, do you wanna go out and get some breakfast? Maybe?" 

"We don't have to go out for breakfast, Clark. I have a kitchen with a staff who could cook anything you could order." Lex smiled. "And no, it's not a bad question, Clark. You just have to tell me what you want to know and I'll try to answer you." 

"What I want to know is private, and," he waved a hand a little. "I'm kinda worried you'll be offended." 

"You already know quite a bit about me that's private, Clark." Lex swallowed a drink of juice to hide the brief discomfort. "In fact, you probably know more about me than any other living soul on this earth." 

Cause I'm spppeecciiaaall. And no, that wasn't his inner Clark dancing. "Have you ever had sex with a guy?" 

"I have had sex with several guys. I have topped and bottomed." 

Mortification. What an interesting new feeling. He catalogued it, right next to horror and embarrassment. 

Lex looked concerned. "Clark? Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine. Very okay. Just....it’s kind of strange." He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned a little. "I never thought you..." 

"Were a queer?" 

"No! Lex, I would never...!" Eyes as big as saucers, mouth fallen open. 

"It's all right, Clark. I don't take offense at it. I don't publicize it, but it's not the worst thing I've ever been called, either." 

"Was it good?" And supposedly what came out of his mouth paid no attention to his brain whatsoever. "I mean...the...sex?" 

"Done right, Clark... it was. However... when at least one party is stoned and the other fucked up out of his mind... the results are less than stellar." 

He was sitting here talking about gay sex with his best bald friend and why isn't this weird? "Really? I...can I tell you something?" 

"Of course you can, Clark. I'm not like the rest of the people in this lovely little town; I'm not going to think less of you for anything you say to me." 

A happy smile crossed his face and ghosted away. "I...I kinda think about those kind of things. Sometimes. You know? Like...like how it would feel like." 

"I think about them too, Clark. But that's normal, for someone your age. Trying to... figure things out." 

"It is? Normal, I mean? I was kinda...kinda worried. A little. Not... not worried, but..." He blinked. "Perturbed." 

Lex nodded, and sipped again. "Yes, normal." 

Might as well, Kent. "I feel guilty." A pause. "I think about you sometimes. That's...that's why I was wondering." 

Lex refused to let his hand shake as he put his glass down on the table. "I'm flattered, Clark." 

He rubbed the back of his neck softly, biting his lip as he tried to sort things out in his mind. "It's the truth. Not to sound like a moron, but... sometimes I dream about it too." 

This time the glass did clatter against the desktop before Lex stilled it and left it alone. "I--think about it too, Clark." 

He smiled up at him, completely oblivious to the reaction he was giving his dearest friend, as he tried to sort out his impulses and emotions. "Really?" 

"Yes, Clark. Really. Probably... more than I should." 

That made him pause, and he looked at Lex with nothing like a boy's eyes, but a man's. "You do?" 

"Yes, Clark. I do." Lex raised his eyes to meet Clark's. 

He was quiet for a long moment, flushing down at his lap. "Oh." Because what was he supposed to say? I want to have blasphemous sex with you on your desk? 

"I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

A soft smile then, instinctive, and he shook his head. "Just thinking." 

"I won't pry, Clark. But... if you want to talk about this... I'm available to you." 

His breath stuttered and he stared at Lex with huge doe eyes. 

"Clark?" 

"I...um. Sorry. I...sorry." He didn't mean _that_ , knucklehead. Late for school. Make your move. "Lex…" 

Lex didn't say anything at first, only looked up at Clark, eyes displaying honest need and desire. "Yes?" 

"Would it be okay if maybe...maybe I...." Embarrassment stopped his tongue and he looked down again, wringing his fingers a little. "I want to..." 

"You can do anything you want to, Clark. I said before... I'm available for you." 

"I want to..." He leaned in closer, biting his lip tightly as he watched with hopeful, dark eyes. "I want to kiss you. Is that okay?" 

Lex exhaled softly. "That's... very okay." He rolled back from the desk, holding his hand out to his friend. "Come here, Clark." 

He bit his lip hard, and thanked his super powers for the first time in his life. Climbed slowly from his chair...walked around the desk with a surreal sort of feeling in his arms and legs...and reached out. Slim, strong fingers slipping through his...so much smaller and paler then his. Just as lovely. Nearly hit his leg against the edge of the desk before stopping in front of his friend, breath hitching quietly in his lungs. 

Lex drew himself up to stand in front of Clark, the fingers of his right hand twined with Clark's as his left hand slid slowly up Clark's chest to rest on his shoulder. Leaning slightly forward, Lex pressed his mouth to his friend's, gentle pressure of his tongue pressing against Clark's lips. 

Oh. Ohh. His belly dipped heavily, tightening as his libido screamed to catch up with the rest of him. He ducked his head down a bit, fingers trembling in Lex's as his soft, full lips pressed to his. Hot...like a fire licking at his chest, then deeper until he did a full body shudder that brought his free hand up to cup the back of the slim, hairless neck. He opened his mouth...pausing a moment, and wondered briefly if Lex would know it was his first kiss. 

As soon as Lex felt Clark's lush lips parting under his, he nipped the full bottom lip briefly before his tongue slipped in, tasting Clark for the first time. A quiet moan, and his fingers tightened around Clark's as he pressed his body closer, free hand twining in Clark's luxuriant hair and holding him in place as his tongue swept more aggressively over Clark's mouth. 

He felt himself sink like a drowning man, and Lex was the anchor. Moaning, _moaning_ was involved, and suddenly all he felt was Lex. Fingers, smooth skin, hot, experienced mouth exploring the insides of his like it was something wonderful and secret and new. He felt the groan rumble inside his chest loudly and slid his fingers over Lex's shoulders, then down to slide around his back and press close. 

Lex trembled as Clark touched him, deepened the kiss even further until his tongue was scraping over the back of Clark's teeth, tasting everything as Clark's body pressed against his own. Black stars threatened to overwhelm him and he knew he needed to breathe but the thought of losing Clark's mouth was simply unthinkable. 

He rocked. He didn't know how it happened, but very suddenly his hips had given a shallow thrust of their own free will, and his body vibrated with the feeling. He cradled Lex's jaw softly in his hand and responded as much as he could without seeming the innocent virgin he was, shuddering and exploring without qualm. Tongue, hot tongue, and he sucked heavily. 

At the thrust of Clark's hips, Lex moaned and gave himself up. His body softened, pressing itself against every curve as he nearly poured himself against Clark, letting the bigger boy support his weight as he rocked back, rubbing himself against Clark as their bodies touched. 

He let go of the hot, wanting mouth with a cry, throwing his head back as Lex's erection touched his. God, oh God, oh _Christ_ , and he felt the back of the desk touching his butt as he leaned into it. He was against him, warm skin all over him like a pool of melted wax very suddenly warming against him again. He scraped his fingers down the long, limber back, hauling Lex closer as he gasped into his ear. "T...tell me what to do." 

Lex squeezed his eyes shut, hands gripping Clark tightly, almost digging into his skin. "How far do you want to go, Clark? Fuck... I can't... you have to tell me how far you want to go, because... I just can't decide that." 

He hissed low in his throat as their erections slipped next to each other, and the first thrust was heaven. He was sure he was dead, because no way could this be happening. No way could his fantasy be true. "Dreamt about you...wanted you like this...so many times..." He dragged his mouth over his neck, biting as hard as he dared, then laving the skin with his tongue. "Touched myself...thinking of you.." 

Lex nodded, arching his throat to Clark's teeth. "Clark... Jesus. If you knew the nights... just me alone in that huge fucking bed, jerking off and wishing... for you." 

He almost sobbed with want, feeling the stapler pressing into his back as he lay back further, dragging Lex up on top of himself. Picture frames hit the floor, pencil holders, memo's, paperwork. Not too much, not too much weight to crack the glass, but just enough to make it worse. To make it ache. "Th-thought of me? Thought of me when you touched yourself?" 

"Constantly, Clark." Lex moved with Clark, pressing him down on the desk, leaning forward to pin him down, bodies never ceasing their contact. "Thought about what you would look like, feel like, taste like. How hot and hard you'd be, what you'd ask me to do, what you'd _let_ me do to you." 

He'd thought about this. Lex had thought about this. And for some odd reason, that just made his soul cry out in ecstasy. He grasped Lex's hips, throwing his head back again as they moved, and spoke as best he could. "Pl...please...want to...Oh, _God_....love, want you to touch me...want..." 

Lex's hands fumbled at the button of Clark's jeans, finally getting the zipper undone and his left hand burrowed in to pull Clark's length out, while his right hand worked its way under all of his layers to touch skin. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Clark's right nipple, and then slowly released his lover's organ from his clothing. "Like this, Clark? Touch you like this?" 

He arched blindly, grasping Lex's arms with surprised passion. No one, _no one_ had ever touched him like this, and it made his eyes widen into twin ovals and his skin flush a warm crimson. He groaned quietly, unable to believe this was really happening while his heart laughed in joy. "L..Le...oh, yes...y...y..." Nipple. Nipple touching. Well, that was it. He arched again, crying out as he wound a leg around Lex's butt, pushing him in with another full body shudder. 

Lex's fist tightened around Clark's hooded length and stroked, jacking him with long, hard strokes as he leaned forward. His right hand lifted and shoved Clark's layers aside, and then Lex's tongue wrapped around one peaked nipple, licking and nipping it before licking across his breastbone and taking the other into his mouth. "You're so beautiful, Clark. Beautiful and mine," Lex choked out against Clark's skin, leaning up to claim another kiss as he felt shudders wracking Clark's body as he was pulled closer and closer. 

And with it, he decided he was going to rip Lex's clothes off. Yep. Not purposely, but he didn't wince with the loud tear of cotton, of the glimpses of warm, white skin. He was struggling with his coat, wishing the damn thing off and away...four layers of shirts, too many, and he damned his mother for instilling the habit in him. "Lex...Le....w…want to..." He didn't yell. No. Not when Lex claimed his mouth around his nipple, not when he kissed him and he felt all the pent up passion welling inside, eager to be free. He was just...he didn't know what to do, so he went on instinct. Lex had touched him...here, so he stroked the brown areolas surrounding Lex's left nipple...then over the bump itself, stopping a moment to lick his thumb before continuing. "Don't...don't know what to…to do...Lex..." 

Lex arched uncontrollably as Clark's thumb rubbed over his nipple. He didn't even stop to think about how his shirt was suddenly missing, he just wanted Clark's clothing to be equally AWOL. "All right. Here." His hands were shoving at Clark's layers, only momentarily abandoning his cock. "Lift your arms." 

"Can't. Can't." Because suddenly he was sucking softly at Lex's nipple, rubbing the tip of his tongue against the hard pebble, then laving it gently with soft sucks. Skin, so much skin to touch, just skim his fingers over lily white heat until he could touch no more. 

Lex moaned. "Oh, God." His fingers slid into Clark's hair, pulling the boy's mouth harder onto his flesh as he thrust forward, rubbing his still-clothed thigh against Clark's hard cock. "Clark... Jesus. Too many clothes." 

He shook, God, how he shook. His cock, dripping and as hard as it had ever been, and Lex was thrusting against it. Thrusting. Against. It. He rolled once, then twice, and landed on the floor with Lex on top of him, and didn't even bother to fake a pained groan. Instead he rolled once more, so he was over Lex and he could get out of his shirts. He pulled his jacket off...the sweater....the under t-shirt, and suddenly the air was too cool as it hit his sweaty back. His nipples hardened into small peaks and he groaned quietly as he looked down. Shaking with energy, long limbed, huge eyed _Lex_. And it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. 

As soon as Clark's chest was bare, Lex growled and attacked his lover's caramel skin. Tongue tasting and licking, swiping over hard nipples, tasting sweat and salt and arching up to rub against Clark's cock, hands shoving his own pants down past his knees so that his own painfully hard cock jutted out, wet head skating across Clark's. 

His eyes went huge, and a loud yell echoed from him as his mouth fell open and he stroked forward. Bare heat, bare...he had to look. He streaked his eyes down the warm torso, the hard, muscled belly....then...hairless, hard.... _huge_. His eyes rolled a moment as he looked, focusing with effort as he scooted down and...licked it experimentally, throwing his eyes up quickly to gauge for the reaction. 

Lex thrust up, fingers digging into the thick plush carpet of his study. Beyond words, all that came from Lex were twisted syllables of pleading need, hungry and shuddering as he twisted under Clark's mouth, sheer willpower the only thing keeping him from thrusting into Clark's mouth and taking him with hard lunges into his throat. 

He licked...from base to tip, like a lollipop, stopping to suck at the head. The tremors racing over Lex's skin only excited him further, cupping the sharp hip bones as he tasted. Salty, bitter....so _good_. Almost better then the reaction Lex was having to it, pleasure filling his belly with raw ache. "Lex....good...taste so good...you want me." Statement, not a question. 

"God... more than anything," Lex choked out, his hands cupping Clark's face as he looked up. "For so long." His thumbs stroked along Clark's cheekbones as he fought not to thrust up against Clark's face, fighting not to take the sweet mouth he'd been yearning for for so long. "I want you, Clark." 

And why did that send a long tremor of fear through him? ...He....He was laying on the ground, giving his best friend, who happened to be gay…or bi...or something, head, and it scared him to death. He wasn't gay. Was he gay? He couldn't be gay. He liked girls, he liked them a lot. A pause, and he glanced up at Lex's face with trepidation and fear. God, he liked Lex a _lot_. So much. "L…Lex..." Want warred with fear, need battled anxiety, and the warm, impossibly soft and erotic body under his was his answer. "Want you to touch me...touch me, Lex...you're so ready to come...so ready..." He stroked the hard tip with his fingertips, gazing upwards. 

Lex didn't take his eyes off Clark's face, saw the fear and the uncertainty skittering across his features, saw it lodging in his eyes and he groaned softly, pulling himself up. He... Christ. Should have known better. Should have known Clark was too young, too... straight, too... something. He pulled away from Clark, his heart choking him as he did so. "Clark... I can't." He squeezed his eyes shut for long, hard seconds. "Not if you're... not sure about this. There's... there's just too much riding on this." 

"No...No, I...." He bit his lip hard, looking at him helplessly. "I'm scared. I'm really scared." He tore his eyes away and looked down, catching his breath and licking his swollen, red lips. "I've never...this is so new." A quick look up, then back into his lap. "I'm not unsure…just....yeah." 

Lex's cock ached as he tried to think and form coherency. "Scared... what are you scared of, Clark? If you don't tell me, then I can't... I can't help you. Can't answer your questions." He bit his lip, forcing himself to think past his arousal and to think of his friend first. 

Which is exactly what he was staring at. That red, shiny head, wet with his saliva and precome, and he squeezed his own cock reflexively, willing himself not to let lust get the best of him. "I'm scared...scared of y...you. What...." Goosebumps raced across his skin, flushing his face. "What you can do to me." A heavy exhale of air. "You make me want." 

Oh God. Lex shuddered as Clark's exhalation swept over his sweaty scalp and then the words whispered over his ears. "Clark." His voice sounded strangled to his own ears, and Clark's open stare at his arousal made thinking a lot more difficult than it should have been. "I want... so many things. You. I want to be _like_ you. I want to be a good man because of you. Things... God, Clark, I want things because of you that I'd never thought to ever want before." 

He shot his gaze up into the openly aroused eyes, swallowing very, very hard...his Adam's apple bobbing twice before he wondered how Lex's would taste. "I want you, Lex. I want all of you...I want your sweet man, and the bastard, and the businessman. I want you t...to be... to be my lover." Oh. It came out. Thank god. "I... I'm just... intimidated. Cause....cause you've been with people who...who know what they're doing. And I have a severe lack of knowledge." 

Lex reached out for Clark, dragging himself up and onto his knees so that he could press a forceful kiss onto Clark's mouth. "Shut up," Lex hissed. "God, Clark... if I wanted experience, I'd have gone to Metropolis a long damn time ago and picked up a clubslut that looked like you and fucked him all night long. I don't give a damn about your experience or lack of it, Clark. I'll teach you everything that you need to know." Lex licked desperately at Clark's throat and chin. "You're not afraid to be with me because I don't know how to love you. You're patient and you've taught me how to be your friend and how to care about you, and I know you will teach me how to love you. If you can forgive my inexperience, I don't care about yours." 

He shuddered from the tip of his hair to his toes, grasping on hard and kneading the slim shoulders in his hands. Gotten a clubslut that looked like him? Like HIM? Clark Kent, Kansas corn boy? And....oh. OH. Oh God. It was sweet and tender and perfect and he slipped into love with the greatest of ease. Just...perfect, blinding, passionate, and he was gasping heavily with need and desire and the purest pinprick of emotion that bled his heart full. He kissed him, hard and heavy and passionately, cupping the naked skull between his palms and whispering. "Want you, Lex, want you, want you to be with me, love you, love you so much, I love you so, so much, pl…please, please, be with me, be.." 

Lex cut Clark's words off with another kiss of his own, sucking the rest of the pleas into his mouth. When he finally broke away, he let his forehead rest against Clark's. "I will be with you, Clark. As long as you want me. God, I want you so much. In every way. Please... I want to love you, show me how. Teach me how to love you, Clark, and I promise, I will never forsake you." 

And it finally clicked, like a puzzle finally coming together. Lex didn't love because he didn't know how... he never said the words because it wasn't easy for him, unlike he himself. So easy, for him to wake up every morning and tell his mother he loved her... so easy to laugh and give Chloe the three little words that couldn't strangle from Lex's throat. 

For some reason, that was one of the most wonderful things Clark had ever felt. He would give Lex the power of love, by showing him what it was to care. He kissed and sucked at the offered mouth, inexperience lighting the way for raw instinct, and he sucked heavily on that bottom lip as his body warred to take over. To just be. "Lex... Lex... so beautiful, so... never thought..." 

Lex moaned softly. "I know, Clark. Believe me, I know." He pressed himself against Clark, rubbing himself against his lover, glad he was already kneeling because his knees were gelatin as Clark sucked his lip. "We can... take this upstairs." 

"Mmmmm." Rumbling echo as he traced the shape of Lex's cock with his fingertip, learning and understanding and reveling in the heat....then gasping as he was rubbed against right.... _there_. "Lex...L..." He inhaled stiffly, whispering into the offered throat. "I want you to...to be...in-inside. Inside me. Want you to...want to be in your bed...let's go...lets go up there...never been in there, wa-want to see..." 

Lex kissed Clark again, sucking the words out of his mouth. Moving smoothly, he pulled himself to his feet and guided Clark up with him, leading by their connected mouths. Once Clark was on his feet, Lex wrapped himself around his lover's taller body and nipped his throat. "I've been thinking about you in my bed, Clark. I can't wait to see what you look like there." He slid down and wrapped Clark's arms around his waist, sealing their bodies together. 

So new. All of this was so _new_ , but in a way... he felt like he'd been doing it for lifetimes, because this... he stopped a moment and traced his palm down from the slim neck to the long expanse of back... tickling each vertebra with his thumb before lower... lower still. He watched Lex's eyes, taking his mouth and thrusting his tongue inside as he skimmed his fingers over the warm ass right _there_ for him to touch. Watch those huge blue eyes as his thumb traced down to the small puckered hole, skimming his finger over it just because he'd always wanted to do it... and here he was. Doing it. "Tell me? What... what fantasies have you had of me?" 

Lex spread his legs slightly, allowing better access to his lover's curious fingers. His cock jerked with every tease of his opening. "I've thought... about sucking you off. Against the wall of my office. Just... pushing you up against it and sucking your cock down my throat. Thought about... God. Touching you. The way you're touching me now. Imagined what it would feel like to be balls-deep in your ass with your legs around my waist." 

His belly jerked so hard it brought a gasp from his lips, and he felt the lust jolt through his balls and cock and ass, moaning loudly as he started to walk backwards... stumble through the office towards the door. Warm, kind touches now became hot, passionate and full of lust, his fingers streaking over damp skin, his mouth claiming the crook of Lex's throat. He worked the skin hard between his lips, thrusting mindlessly against his lover as something fell and crashed in their wake. "Inside me....you thought of being inside me." Awed amazement...or it would have been awed amazement, if he weren't going deliciously insane, wrapped tight around him like a burr. 

Lex steered them towards the staircase, not caring he was bare-ass naked and Clark was almost naked. "Thought about it so much it almost drove me out of my mind," Lex rumbled as Clark's mouth worked against him. He shifted and Clark's cock fell into the groove of his hipbone, and he thrust forward, letting Clark's slick cock slide along the shallow channel. "I never got past wondering how hot and tight you were before I came all over my fist." 

His cry echoed right out over the huge expanse of the mansion below them, his back arching as his head fell back and he stared at the wall behind Lex's head. Oh. Oh GOD. He pushed forward from the banister where he'd nearly fallen and into the wall on the first step, grinding forward as his head fell and claimed the stiff nipple for his own. Sucked hard at it, nipping as his fingers explored. Moved down...down to trace the feel of his lover against him, of how their bodies moved, and he marveled at how instinctual this was. How perfect. He streaked his fingers down the wide hips and prayed somewhere in the back of his mind that he wouldn't come and end this before it started. "Always fantasized you and me sucking each other off." Whispered, frantic against his ear. 

Lex's cries spilled out to mingle with Clark's as his nipple was sucked into the wet heat of his lover's mouth. He was unable to speak, unable to do anything but move against Clark, rubbing, touching, offering himself to the wandering hands as he guided them up the stairs. Then Clark's frantic confession, and Lex reached down and squeezed his cock _hard_ , forcing down the orgasm that wanted to burst forth at the image Clark painted for him. "In bed. Comfortable. Now," is all he could growl out. "Want to taste you." 

He couldn't rip himself away. Not when Lex was grasping himself right there at the base with those slim, manicured fingers that looked like they weren't used for anything other then painting or writing poetry. Delicious, completely beautiful, and he had to taste. ....So he did. He rose the free hand to his mouth, sucking and kissing at each fingertip, then he licked a wide streak to the palm...perfect for his mouth, perfect to suck at. "Good...you feel so good..." He let go...almost tripped himself again, actually, and stumbled at the sight that was before him. Huge, HUGE bed, all warm bronze red tones and fluffy pillows and oh my God they were about to have sex. Oh, my God. 

Lex wrapped himself around Clark again, shuddering and squeezing and wondering just how many times that trick would work before he exploded anyway. The feel of Clark's mouth on his hand was pure ecstasy and it was easy to shift his weight and send them both sprawling on the bed. "Clark... naked. Now." 

Naked. Lex was naked. Naked all over, sleek and pale and gorgeous and hairless and....he meant to take his jeans of. Ohh. He rose his hips and struggled out of the jeans that had fit fine that morning and were now God's great punishment, tugging until they slipped down his legs with his boxers. He pushed his lone sock off too, not even stopping to wonder where the other one was, before stretching out again with a jolt of...nakedness. The sunshine was streaming in from the window and here he was, as exposed as he'd ever been, and was there a shower in sight? Nope. And God, that felt so amazing. He swallowed heavily and tried not to pant, giving the head of his erection a few strokes. Wouldn't come. Would. Not. Come. 

Lex batted Clark's hand out of the way and squeezed him, just as he'd squeezed himself. "That should help," Lex rasped throatily. He pushed Clark down on the bed, and then draped his body across the boy's wide frame, fingers twining and tangling together as he possessed Clark's mouth in a hot, wet kiss. His tongue thrust deeply against Clark's, his body rocking in a gentle swaying motion, the sweat on their bodies providing a slick cushion of friction as he pushed. "Tell me what you want, Clark," Lex growled throatily. "Do you want me inside you now, or do you want your fantasy?" 

His eyes couldn't be bigger in his face, he was sure. The warm, healthy flush of sex was driving his belly to pure fire, his face rosy with want and need. Lex was so good at this...so good. It was almost unbelievable what he was feeling, and his back arched with a cry as the heads of their erections started to slick back and forth across each other. Thrashing, thrashing against the two hundred dollar pillows, arching again as he wrapped his arms tightly around the shoulders inviting touch, letting out a cry of pure want. "I-Inside, inside!" 

Lex nodded and untwined his left hand long enough to roll over and open the drawer beside the bed. He balanced on the edge for just a moment as he withdrew a squeeze bottle of clear gel and a small handful of square foil packets. Dropping the condoms onto Clark's stomach, Lex opened the bottle, and then kissed Clark's navel. "I need you to relax for me, lover," Lex whispered softly. "I'm going to be stretching you first, and then I'm going to slide so deep inside you, you'll feel me every time you move." 

His eyes were huge. Huge. His throat swallowed reflexively, looking at the condoms lying on his belly to Lex's hand, to Lex's mouth, shuddering and clenching his hands in the blankets tussled around them. "T… tell me...tell me wh...what to..." Dark, loud groan when the wet mouth touched his belly button and he forced himself not to arch into the feeling. "So sexy...you're so sexy, so beautiful Lex." 

"Just relax. Let me touch you. Don't stiffen up. And you tell _me_ if you want me to stop." Carefully, Lex opened the squeeze bottle and watched as the cold gel slithered out onto his fingers. Rubbing it to warm it, Lex teased Clark's opening with the barest tip of one finger before slowly pressing in. "Keep... talking to me. I love your voice." 

He watched the ceiling in awe now as he spread his legs wide for his lover...so open and exposed and it felt so unbelievably good. So good. And the digit sliding into him, as warm as anything and slow, tender, made his eyes roll back and his teeth clench. He forced his eyes open, looking down and watching as the tip of his cock leaked precome. "So good at this... so good... w... want to make love... Lex... make love with you... want... want to thrust my tongue inside you. Lex... want to look at you when you come... want to hear you scream my name..." 

Lex shuddered, and carefully pushed the length of his finger into his lover. "Christ, Clark. Those things... so much more... I'll give you everything." He stroked gently, a second finger joining the first as he pressed slowly upwards, seeking and then rubbing against the rough protrusion of Clark's prostate. 

A jolt of pain, bright and lightening quick that made him gasp....before the pain was laced with a pleasure he'd never known. He let out a shallow cry, arching up as he touched again... again...that little spot inside him that was sending primal urges and lightening heat through his body. "LEX!" 

"I'm here, Clark." He rested his hand on Clark's stomach, stroking the jerking flesh gently. His fingers quested and found the foil packet and his teeth ripped it open as he rolled the latex sheath over his cock. "All right, Clark. I'm going to be inside you now. Are you sure?" His hand slicked his latex-covered cock as he positioned himself, watching his lover for last-minute regrets. 

With a cry he pushed down. Threw his arms up, grasped the metal rungs of the beautiful headboard, and he pushed and squirmed, wrapping his legs tight around Lex's waist to lever himself. "Now, NOW!" 

Lex thrust up into Clark, crying out at the feel of Clark's legs tight around his waist as he slid into his lover's welcoming passage. He gritted his teeth, hands going to Clark's hips and holding tightly as he fought not to batter Clark with punishing strokes. "Oh God, Clark... so much more... than I ever... thought possible." He stroked gently, cock sliding easily in the lubricated heat of Clark's body as he kissed all the skin he could reach. 

In. Out. In. It was a rhythm he wanted....suspected he always had, and he ground his heels into Lex's ass as he arched and stroked and welcomed inside. Strange...to be full, so full, but the pure pleasure of it overshadowed the strangeness, and he lost himself. He couldn't see… couldn't feel, just darkness around their mating bodies, around Lex's face there was nothing. He let go of the headboard and pulled Lex into the circle of his arms, his cock rubbing against his lovers belly with each push. "Lex...Lex...God, I lov-love you, I l... love you... here, here," he grasped one of the hands and pulled it tight into his, interlocking the fingers as passion consumed him. 

Lex cried out again as Clark's arms twined around his, fingers interlacing and holding tightly as he rocked into the inferno of Clark's body. Pleasure shook him to the core as he moved in his lover, the declarations spilling easily from his lips. "I... God, Clark. What does love feel like? Because.... I want to love you, so much." 

"P-Perfect..." He moaned as shudders wracked his body, unable to hear the rocking of the bed or the light knock at the door ignored by the both of them, just this perfect, wonderful, bittersweet, agonized, pleasure filled thing that was suddenly taking him over. He bowed his back and let out a yell into Lex's shoulder, coming hard and shaking and unexpectedly, streams of it between them which would almost be mortifying if it didn't feel so goddamn good. 

Lex shuddered at the feel of Clark's come on his skin, the pulsing of his ass around him, and in only three more strokes, Lex was buried deep, emptying his own orgasm into the latex sheath that covered him and he lay clinging to Clark, body shaking and thoughts shattered. 

Stretched. Completely hollowed. Their intertwined breaths shuddered in the air between them for what felt like an eternity...damp skin cooling, lazy fingers sketching over each other. Clark's giggle. He smiled into his lovers damp forehead, kissing it with curved lips as he whispered into the humid air. "We just had sex." 

"No," Lex said softly, correcting him. "We just made love. I've had just sex before and it's nothing--nothing, Clark--compared to what we just shared." 

The realization of it was uncanny and he squirmed softly, pressing Lex closer to him... deeper inside him, and rolled so they were splayed on their sides. He tucked in close, closing his eyes as he mouthed the indention of his lovers throat. "I have to ask you something." 

"You can ask me anything, Clark." 

"This isn't gonna be a one time thing... right?" Innocence in his eyes, looking across at him as he burrowed in deeper, interlocking their legs...one atop Lex's top one, the other tucked in thigh to thigh. "Can...can we go out? And...eat dinner? And stuff? Movies? And kissing?" 

Lex shook his head. "If it were going to be a one time thing, Clark, I wouldn't have stopped downstairs. I... care, Clark. I want to be seen with you. I want you to be happy, with me." Lex ran his fingers through Clark's hair. "I want to be with you, Clark. I said that before, and I meant it. I will never give you up." 

He smiled again, ducking his head down to press their foreheads together. "Lex?" 

"Yes?" 

"I don't need to teach you how to love." Whisper, as his fingers trailed lightly over the soft shoulder. 

Lex blinked. "I don't--I don't know how, Clark. That's not... something I admit easily, that there are things that are beyond me." 

The smile widened as he watched him speak... watched his mouth move, and decided to move on. He'd get it, eventually. "Lex?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can I be inside you next time?" 

A sharp nod. "I would like that, Clark. Very much." 

His laugh was cut short as the sharp knock at the door interrupted his words. "Hello? Mr. Luthor?" 

He looked ready to bolt, eyes wide in his Clarky head as he jerked and looked up at Lex. "Oh, God!" 

Lex rolled angrily out of the bed. "Stay here," he said quietly to Clark. "Don't. Ssh." He wrapped his arms around Clark as he stood by the bed, soothing him. "Let me see who it is." Jerking his robe from the chair by the bed, Lex threw the door open just enough to be seen through. "What do you want?" he barked furiously. 

And of course this gave Clark a moment to sneak under the covers and curl them up close, a silent yawn cracking his jaw as he watched Lex talk to whoever it was, emotion warring hard with his common sense. His father was going to ring his neck. Yep. His mother wouldn't be so bothered, but... but his dad... Chloe! Oh, man. 

"I-I...er...sir!" Maria mumbled it, looking up again and shrinking under his furious gaze. "Ah...chu have a veesitor." 

"Who is it?" 

"Ah... Meester Domineec." A stout nod, and she tried hard not to peer around the door. 

Which was good, because coincidentally, he had fallen asleep, breath even as slow even if he hadn't wanted to. 

"Tell him to fuck off. I don't have time for Dominic right now. I'll see him tomorrow." 

"But, but sir! He say it is very important!" 

"Is the mansion burning down, Maria? Is the world ending? Has there been a minor miracle that has taken my father's life? No? Then Dominic can sit on his news until tomorrow." 

"No, but he threaten my job," Hysterical, and she started to rant and rattle off in Spanish. _"Y yo tengo mis ninos ah pensar; no me voy a terentar al trabajo por tu, hijo puta!"_

"MARIA!" Lex thundered. "I run this house, not Dominic! Whatever he says, you know that he cannot fire you." 

It jolted him from his partial sleep and he looked up blearily, realizing he'd...fallen asleep! Shit. He blinked and sat up, nibbling on his lower lip as he stretched and sleep lapped at his consciousness. "Lex?" 

"Tu es a big bully." She huffed it at him and turned on her heel, stalking away. 

"It's all right, just my father's lackey. Nothing for you to worry about." Lex slammed the door, and then quickly crossed the room to sit beside Clark. "Dominic's been threatening my help again." 

Amusement lit his half mast eyes, offering his arms as he cuddled up close. "Maybe you should go talk to him? If he came all this way...it could be important." 

Lex slipped into the offered arms as he cradled Clark against him. "But there are other, more important things." 

Oh. Cheeseball. _Now_ he knew why so many people wrote songs about making love. "I'm not going anywhere." A little grin into his shoulder. "I'm tardy for class anyway." 

"How about... you forget about class for today, and instead... wait for me to ditch Dominic, and then we can work on those other things you told me about." Lex pressed soft kisses to Clark's throat. 

"And...." He leaned in and nipped at Lex's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling softly. "We can...." He arched. "Get some food?" And suddenly he was grinning, all dork and sweet kid, wriggling his brows. "I say a morning like this calls for a big greasy Big Mac. 

Lex laughed. "Big Macs it is then. And I'll even let you drive... if you're nice." 

Excitement skimmed into his voice. "The 'ghini?" 

"The Lamborghini, Clark. Just for you." 

"I'm too manly to squeal…. No I'm not." He let out a whoop and bounced all over the bed before tackling Lex and kissing him all over his face. "Kick ass!" 

Lex allowed himself to be kissed and tackled by his teenaged lover. "I'll bring your clothes up from the study after I talk to Dominic. Or, if you want to come down, you can try my shirts on for size though I think they'll be a tad tight on you." 

He paused. "Are our clothes down in your office where Dominic is very likely sitting and looking at my shoes?" 

"Not unless he's grown obnoxiously suicidal and wandered into the study," Lex corrected. "Most likely he's sitting behind the desk in my office, going through my computer files. He knows my study is sacrosanct, and I will kill him for trespassing." 

Back was the cheesed out grin, and he shoved him off the bed. "Yeah, only debauched farm boys are allowed in there. Get out of here already, huh?" He curled back under the covers and yawned. "I'll wait for you." 

Lex hurried through a quick shower, and came out to find a nearly-sleeping Clark curled on the bed. Sitting on the side of the mattress as he slipped on his slacks and his shoes, Lex leaned over and kissed his young lover gently. "I'll be back for you, sleeping beauty." 

A murmur, a slight shift, and he mumbled something about love and French fries, catching the wave and falling completely asleep. 

Lex ran his fingers through Clark's hair, and then pulled a shirt on as he walked down the hall, hating the feel of clothes on his skin now that he knew the feel of Clark's against him. Even his shoes grated against him, but he didn't dare to appear before Dominic in less than full habille. As soon as he entered his office, his eyes narrowed. Dominic was indeed behind his desk, feet propped on it. "I assume you have a _very_ good reason for showing up here, uninvited and unannounced?" 

Amusement warred in a delicately boned face. A glance up at Lex's elegant poise and he swung his feet off the desk, instead propping his elbows up and steepling his fingers. "Hello, Lex. Why, of course." 

"I'm just dying to hear it, Dominic." 

"Your father wanted me to let you know that you're needed in Metropolis. We've had another....break in." 

"And he sent you all the way here to fetch me. I'm flattered, Dominic. Truly. But what does a break-in at my father's company have to do with me? I'm in exile here, remember? Sent to run the crap factory because I'm Daddy's bad little boy." 

He arched a brow and rose slowly to his feet, fixing his suit jacket as he walked around the desk. "A few...files were stolen. Files which I'm sure you would be very interested in, as only your father and yourself have copies." A raised brow. 

"And you, of course, since you're here to fetch me over." His eyes clouded over; there were only a few files which he and his father shared access to, and it would be just like the bastard to use them in yet another attempt to drag him back. "I'm not interested, Dominic. Sorry." 

"Fine." He walked towards the door, motioning his head up as he smoothed his suit jacket. "I'll let him know you're busy with the locals." 

"You do that, Dominic. And I'll make sure the rest of Metropolis knows how... busy your sister gets with the locals too." Cool voice. 

Lex swore softly. Those files should have been fucking destroyed years ago. Just like his father to keep the damned things lying around where they could be used for leverage. But before he did that, he picked up on the phone, and started making phone calls. In less than an hour, four newspapers and Metropolitan magazines were ready to break the story of Dominic's sister. All they were waiting for was photographic proof, which Lex was ready to provide as soon as his father mentioned Clark. Next on the list was gathering Clark's clothing, folding it over his arm as he thought of his lover. 

Sighing, Lex turned on his heel and climbed the stairs back to the bedroom, and leaned against the door, drinking in the sight of Clark curled up on his bed. Dropping the folded garments on the corner of the bed, Lex sat carefully on the side beside Clark. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss on Clark's mouth. 

Erotic was the perfect word for his dreams. Slow, easy love, where all he could see was darkness and all he felt was everything. The sweet, easy slide to love, an ocean, laying on a beach with his lover and drinking in a sun that wasn't his. Shopping.... a quick meal, and loving like he'd never felt in his life. Pure, exotic, wonderful. Made him feel older this his 16 years. 

'Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.' Quite reserve...then lips, warm lips that pulled him away from the dreaming world. He cracked his eyes open to fuzzy bleariness....blinked and focused on the slightly smiling face that he'd grown so accustomed to. 

"Mmm... how... h'long was I sleepin'?" He said it before yawning softly and pushing the hair out of his eyes, struggling up onto one elbow. 

Lex helped, running his fingers through the unruly mop of Clark's hair. "About half an hour," he said quietly, voice cadenced happily. "Not too long." 

"Mmm." He sat up and cast his eyes down a little shyly, glancing up through the curls. "Everything okay?" 

"Not really. But it's nothing that I can't take care of. I just may have to go to Metropolis for a few days." 

Another quick nod and he sat up completely, rolling his broad shoulders back, rubbing at an invisible ache in his side that was more of the memory of Lex's fingers then any type of bruise. It brought a dark flush to his face, traveling up his neck and into his face, and he turned away a little, swinging his legs off the side of the bed next to Lex. "My parents are gonna kill me." 

Lex slid his arm around Clark's waist. "You can blame me, Clark. I'm sure your father, at least, will buy it." 

Amused green eyes the color of the Irish hills shot at him. "Not that." But who was he to say no to a cuddle? He nuzzled Lex's cheek softly with his, grinning into their laps as their fingers laced. "This is my forth tardy in a month. My dad's gonna go ape." 

"Like I said, Clark. Blame me. Say I held you up at produce-point." 

He laughed out loud and squirmed away, climbing to his feet and searching for his clothes. "Oh yeah, he'll take that well. 'Sorry dad, Lex had me stocking his vegetables.'." He paused....then shot Lex a grin that was trying not to laugh. "Don't even think about it, Lex." He caught sight of a boot...his sock...ahh! Boxers. .....that were covered in pre come and were now stiff and gooey. Can we all say yuck? He peered at them, considering pulling them on anyway....then thought better of it and started looking for his jeans. 

"You realize that if we keep doing this, I'm going to have to start keeping clothes for you over here," Lex teased softly. "And Clark... I'm serious about telling your dad it's my fault. He already thinks I'm the spawn of Satan." 

"Which... is why..." He leaned down and picked up his jeans, surveying them for damage. None, thankfully, still wearable. If one didn't notice the torn button. "There should be no telling." He pulled on one of the pant legs, then the other, shimmying them up his legs and over his hips. He sucked in and zipped up, careful not to catch anything... and suddenly realized why people went commando. Isn't this an interesting feeling? "Because not only will he come by and shoot you dead, but I'll be doing chores at three in the morning for the rest of my life." 

Lex's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of commando Clark. He heard, in the back of mind, something about getting shot by Jonathan Kent, but this was definitely worth it. "Whatever he does to me, Clark... it would be worth it." He slid across the bed and stood up, pressing himself against Clark and sliding his hand down to rub the bulge that slithered down the right side of his lover's jeans. 

Ohhh. So _this_ was the _other_ reason people went commando. He leaned in and grasped Lex's shoulders, eyes rolling back on their own accord as he bit his lip. Good thing about youth much? "L...Lex....gotta go to class.." He groaned softly and tried so hard not to arch in the touch...failing miserably, of course, and shuddered. 

Lex growled softly. "I can't wait for you to be out of school." His hand kept rubbing the bulge through the denim. 

"Lex..." He mouthed the bruise on the left side of his neck, his fingertips skipping down until he skimmed the back of his fingers against the hardening, heavy bump tenting out of his lovers pants. "You....again?" Quietly awed and aroused out of his mind, rubbing his aching nipples against Lex's chest. 

"Always around you," Lex said, dropping his head to nibble his lover's aching peaks. "Always for you." His teeth bit hard on Clark's nipple, then sucked it to soothe the sting of his teeth. 

Okay, well. It only took him a minute to undo the puzzling pants with their tiny buttons and tinier zipper and slipped it down to touch. Silky black boxers that slipped through his large hands, then... then. He would never get over how big Lex was. Such a slim, elegant man, and in the part of his mind still functioning he realized he'd been expecting a slim, elegant cock. Not the long, hard, slippery thing currently sliding through his fist....not the head, red with blood, jumping as he skimmed his thumb over it. "Remember....remember the day I....I saved you? The first day? When...when you woke up, and you looked into my eyes....I knew. I knew, Lex." 

Lex thrust forward into Clark's tight fist as it stroked along his length. "I... Christ... I remember that day. How... could I forget? I thought... at first... you were an angel. Then... you were my guardian angel... and now... now you're just mine." He thrust forward again, mouth sucking on Clark's neck between words. 

"Lex...I didn't get to see you when you came... before. Let me watch you... let me do this. Please?" Without another word he dropped to his knees, skimming his fingers up the back of his lovers thighs and leaned in to gently kiss the side of his erection, base to tip, then again on the other side. Small, tender kisses filled with love and promise, tasting and exploring. "Wanted to...since that day. I was...was so scared, panicked. I thought you were going to die...when I'd just found you." 

Lex's legs trembled and then locked. The barest hint of Clark's mouth on his cock was burning him, and his fingers wove through Clark's hair. "Yes... do this, Clark, do... God, anything you want. I never want to lose you." 

"It was so quick....I saw your eyes when you hit me..." He took a small, experimental lick of the head, then sucked it softly...twice, three times, tracing the slit with the tip of his tongue as he felt Lex's hands on him. "It felt like a lifetime, just your eyes staring into mine. So scared....and I realized that whoever you were, I had to make it so you weren't scared anymore." He sucked again, harder, tracing his free hand around the base of the lovely cock he was licking in his mouth. He grasped what he wasn't licking and sucked powerfully, twice, then slow, easy, soft sucks again until another two powerful ones. 

Lex's knees gave out, and he grabbed onto Clark for support. "Jesus... Clark. God. I--I was so angry that I'd been brought back... then when I saw you, it was just... perfect." 

He held on, supporting him and he pushed him back just a little bit until he was braced against the stone and wood pillar that served as the left hand edge of his foot board. Sucked again, hard twice, then a few more times slowly, closing his eyes as the arousal washed over him. So hot...this was so very hot. "You were so beautiful...I gave you breath back, and to watch as you gasped...I fell so ....so in l...love with you." He moaned around Lex's head, shuddering as he willed orgasm away. God _damn_ teenage hormones. 

Lex wrapped his hands around the footboard pillar, keeping himself from thrusting into Clark's throat. "I... I always wanted you, Clark. Wanted you to be happy, but most of all... just wanted you... to be mine." He could barely strangle the words out through the moans that twisted his throat and spilled out his mouth. 

He licked the underside softly on his way down....then hard, three sucks in a row, and hummed around his lovers cock. "Yours...I.....I'm...." Another heavy suck and his eyes rolled closed. Lex was gasping. _Gasping_. He couldn't even speak because of what he was doing. Him! No one else, just him, Clark Kent, innocent farm boy, being fully debauched by his playboy millionaire and loving. Every. Second. Another low hum and he started to suck in earnest, powerfully and quickly, moving his mouth up and down as he tapped his tongue against the ridge all around the tip. ....Thank you, internet. 

Lex shuddered. Fuck. Too much too soon, and he was on the brink. "Clark... fuck... going to come. Soon. Can't... hold back." His hips made shallow thrusts as he bit his lip, holding in the quiet cries. 

He glanced up, all green eyes and arousal, hurriedly unzipping his pants with one hand and pinching the base of his cock, while his free hand cupped Lex's tight balls and squeezed them gently, skimming his nails over them just like he himself liked. Couldn't speak, meeting Lex's hips for every count, encouraging him to thrust with his moans. 

Lex felt the encouragement and he thrust forward, cock sliding in and out of his lover's mouth. The slightly rough touch of nails on his balls sent him over the edge, his hands grabbing Clark's hair tightly and holding his head still as he started to come. Lex's cock jerked as his seed pulsed out into Clark's mouth. 

He choked. Embarrassment flooded him but he swallowed as much as he could, to awash in the pure arousal of this to feel much else. He sucked for all he was worth, eyes closed tight and skin flushed in pleasure, achingly aware of the changes in his heart the last few hours as Lex's cock slipped from his lips. Beautiful. Just...pure beauty, and he looked up with awe as he wiped the come from his lips and jaw, pressing his mouth into the heaving stomach. 

Lex let himself slither down to the floor, wrapping his mouth around Clark's leaking cock. "Let me have it, Clark," he whispered softly before sucking the length into his throat. 

His eyes went huge and he let out a long, loud cry, leaning his forehead against the post right above Lex's head. Swallowed....vibrated...tight heat, tighttightight, working around him and he was going to come, he was going to come _now_ , and so much for clean jeans, but now, now, and he hoped Lex wouldn't notice the crack in the stone pillar from his forehead banging against it, but oh.... He sucked a kiss from the crown of his lovers head and choked on his breath as he saw stars. He felt it build up before a switch, and everything exploded. He felt his back arch and the cry echo from his lips, shuddering hard as he came down that tight, exquisite throat and he was being deep throated, He. Was. Being. Deep. Throated. And if it was possible he came harder, every single teenage fantasy he'd ever had manifesting itself into one person. Lex. " _Lex!_ " 

Lex swallowed hard around his lover's cock, drinking down the hot gushes of semen as his throat muscles massaged the length. He wrapped his arms around Clark's waist, holding the boy to him. 

A dark groan and he slithered down until he was resting against his lover, eyes wide in a flushed face. "S-See?" Gasp. "This is why I'm g-gonna get thrown o...out of school." 

"Because you got a mind-shattering blow job?" Lex teased, agile tongue licking Clark's face clean of the overrun from Lex's orgasm earlier. 

He moaned quietly and turned to catch the tongue licking his cheek, kissing him sloppily and hard and wet and lovely before he gently nipped at the warm corner of those perfect lips. "Mmmm. Gotta go to school." Another soft kiss, to the downy earlobe he had to suck at. "Gotta go get book learnin' done." 

Lex groaned. "Want me to pick you up after school and whisk you away for a torrid afternoon affair?" he offered, moaning softly as Clark sucked at his ear. 

And he had to laugh, tossing dancing eyes at him as he gave him a sweet, chaste kiss and climbed to his feet, offering his hands down to him. "I'd say a resounding "Hell, yes!" if I didn't have to help my dad with a new fence he needs to put up. The storm last week knocked part of it out. But... maybe, do you want to go driving tonight? There's this place I want you to see." 

Lex put his hands in Clark's and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "I'll pick you up at... when? Seven?" 

"Definitely. Seven. ...Lex?" 

"Yeah, Clark?" 

"If I ask you something, will you be offended?" He let go of him and reached down to get his t-shirt, lifting it and pulling it over his head...realizing he smelled like sex, and didn't care at all. 

"I won't be offended, Clark." 

"People in Kansas aren't very open to anything, Lex. I'm... if we... I don't want you to loose people in your plant because of this." He frowned it and watched him, one long sock in his hand. 

"You mean, you don't want anyone to walk out because we're going to be together? People can be replaced, Clark. There's 45,000 people in this leafy little hamlet. And if someone wants to walk out of my plant because of something that is going on in my private life, then I won't hesitate to replace them. Because Clark... you are my priority." 

He smiled softly and sat on the bed, pulling his socks... then boots on without saying anything for a moment. "Tonight. Seven. And hey...don't eat, okay? I'll supply food. Oh! You're not allergic to peanut butter, right?" 

"I won't eat. Do I need to bring anything? Water bottles, milk... jelly?" 

He grinned from ear to ear, all his teeth blinking into existence, and landed a smacking, rugged kiss on his cheek, lifting his jacket up and slipping it on. "Smart ass. Bring your imported water, I've got the rest. Ohh! And..." Sneaky eyes shifted. "Maybe some champagne." 

"Imported water and champagne. Aren't you a little young for champagne, Clark?" A teasing grin was Clark's reward, and then Lex's fists fastened in Clark's jacket and pulled him into another wet kiss. "And strawberries." 

Dark groan deep in his chest that didn't even get a chance to come out, kissing back softly and warmly...and smiled into the corner of his lips before he let go. "Hey, Lex?" He turned to the door, opening it before glancing back. 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"Ever read fiction on the web?" 

A crook of one aristocratic eyebrow. "No, I can't say as I have." 

"Oh. Well, there's this one place I usually go to, and...maybe sometime you can show me what the hell is so damn entertaining about S and M, mm?" A snarky giggle that spoke volumes, amusement lit in his eyes as he walked over the threshold. 

"Hey, Clark?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Stand right there." Lex went to his closet, and pushed aside a panel in the wall as he withdrew something, and then tossed the thin strip of leather with a silver buckle to his friend. "I don't need the internet." 

His mouth fell open and he visibly shuddered, keeping the leather strip and stuffing it into his pocket, pointing at him. "You are so _MEAN_." He glared, and stalked down the steps, laughter tripping out of his throat as he closed the front door behind him. 

Lex drank in the sound of Clark's laughter, and then settled back on the bed. He had work to do. Picking up the phone by the bed, he called Lionel. Not waiting for Lionel's pleasantries, he snarled into the phone. "Congratulations, Dad. I just saw Dominic. I thought you told me those files were well taken care of." 

"Good morning to you too, son. And since you're speaking to me on the phone rather than in person, I'm assuming you told Dominic to go to hell?" 

"Something like that. I've told you before, Dad. You don't send your drones after me when you have business with me." 

"Lex, I expect to see you in Metropolis this evening." 

"Sorry, Dad. I've got something scheduled that can't be changed. The earliest I can be there is tomorrow." 

"Well, Lex... that's your choice. Don't come crying to me when information from those files leak out because you're too busy with... whatever it is you're busy with." Lionel paused. "Or should that be... whomever you're busy with." 

"That's none of your fucking business, Dad. I'll see you in the morning; expect me around nine." Lex slammed down the phone petulantly, and sighed. No more veiled threats than usual, but Lex definitely did not want his juvenile record leaking out. Not at all. 

The End


	2. Gym and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's friendship with Sam Menkins is introduced, Clark urges Whitney to go after Chloe, Clark and Lex have illicit relations by the soda machine at school.

Pete dribbled the basketball, eyes shooting left and right. On his left was a wall of blond quarterback blocking his pass. His right was open, but the problem was, his teammate--Clark--was nowhere to be seen. A feint to the right, Whitney lunged, and Pete passed it over his shoulder. "Clark! Catch!"

Where was Clark? On the other side of the court, trying to catch up, of course. He _could_ have used his powers, but in light of the whole female part of the class swooning, he'd rather not risk it. Instead, he ran with his normal gait, reaching Pete in the nick of time and holding his hands out. "Pete! Pete!"

"Man, where the he--ck you been!" Pete threw the ball at his teammate as Whitney body-checked him. A laugh, and he let Whitney help him up.

"He's been checkin' out the girls, man, where you think? He's lettin' you sweat it out."

An angular brow rose to meet her hairline, and Chloe re-crossed her legs from her seat in the stands. She'd conveniently "sprained her ankle", and she cupped her chin with her free palm as she watched her boys run around the court. Didn't they get all grossed out by being sweaty? Boys were so weird, what with their molecular atoms being the same as hers and they STILL wanted to run around and pretend they were earning an A. She had an A and she hadn't sweat a drop. Boys. And their egos. "Wooo! Pete! Clark!"

Grin that was all sweet sugar, and Clark tossed the ball to their other team mate, Sam Menkins. Sam was of course, 7 feet tall, and easily dunked the point, scoring for... Whitney's team? He winced, grinning at Pete's face. "Oops?"

At the call of his name, Pete stopped short and turned around, once again getting body-checked by Whitney. "Would somebody please take that boy off my hands?" 

"All right, I'll do it. Next time, Kent, it's you and me against Pete and Sam. How's that?" Whitney offered his hand to Pete and pulled him up from the gym floor. "Sorry about that, man."

"I'm suddenly the guy that gets switched around?" Clark mock glared at Pete and sucker punched him in the shoulder a little harder then he intended... wincing as he sprawled backwards. "Sorry?"

She was snickering. Okay? She couldn't help it. The bell rang to go get changed and she rose from the steps, not even bothering to limp towards them as she wore a self satisfied smile. "Feeling better, boys?"

Whitney helped Pete up again. "You know, you should think about life insurance or something around this guy."

Pete snickered as he rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah, man, I know. And yes! Dammit, yes! You gonna score baskets for the other team, I might as well put you on it!"

"Yeah. Feelin' a lot better, Chloe. Thanks." Whitney smiled.

"It was just one. Besides...." Clark grinned as he fell into step beside them. "It was 95 to 14. I doubt we could have scored at the last minute."

Her smile was all sweet sugar, the way it got when she wasn't snarking for everything. A little blush illuminated her pale cheeks and she walked ahead of them, veering to the left to the girls' locker room with the other femmes.

Clark caught the blush, and he wasn't sure if he was pleased or mortified... or both.

Whitney thumped Clark on the back of the head. "Dude. Wrong locker room. Guys are _this_ way." He wouldn't have admitted feeling jealous about the smile Chloe bestowed on Clark for the world.

"Hey, it's okay. Clark's just hopin' for a little eye candy, ain't that right?" Pete elbowed him in the ribs.

The sudden slam of emotions and heat from his morning made him blush a beat red, and he could almost... almost, if he stopped for a second, taste Lex on his lips. He'd lost his virginity. Him! Clark Kent, man destined to live a pathetic life of pathetic-ness and virginity... was no longer pathetic! Or a virgin! _WOO!_ He coughed a bit, straightened, and wriggled his brows. "Yeah. C'mon, Whitney...don't you think Chloe's gorgeous?"

Whitney glared. "Well... yeah. I do. But that's beside the point. _You're_ her friend. _You're_ not supposed to be the one noticing that."

Pete clapped Whitney on the shoulder. "Whit, man... you have a _lot_ to learn about Chloe."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Chloe expects everyone to take notice of her, friend or not. What kind of notice, that's up to you, but man... if you wanna stay on her good side? Pony up with the compliments."

"Hell yes. What Pete said. But....she's more then that. I mean...she's got this perfect, pure personality. When she looks at you, she wears her heart on her sleeve. And...." Clark rubbed his fingers through his hair as he pleaded his case to Whitney, grinning mischievously at Pete when the quarterback turned around to open his locker. "I shouldn't say this, because she'll have my penis on a spear, but....she's a hottie."

"Perfect pure personality? You sure we know the same Chloe Sullivan, Clark? Little blond, bout so tall, kick your ass just as soon as look at you?” Pete blinked.

“Why would she have your dick in a wringer, Clark? I thought everyone wanted to know when people think they're hot?" Whitney graced him with a glance.

A sincere nod. "That'd be the one, Pete." He turned to his own locker, cranking the knob to his combination before popping it open. "Chloe's a feminist. Or thinks she is. She wants to be adored, but if you say a word about how hot she looks...yeah, well. Ask Pete about that."

Whitney turned to look at Pete.

"I ended up wearing my nuts on my shoulders for a week. She reamed me out but good. Gave me this whole lecture about how you don't judge a person on their looks and all that."

Whitney blinked. "But... that makes no sense."

Pete snorted again. "Welcome to the wonderful world of Chloe."

Clark stripped out of his t-shirt easily, pulling down the elastic to his pants and stepping out of his socks as he grabbed his towel. He headed for the showers where more than half the guys already were scrubbing, and mentally told himself that if he thought about Lex in the shower and caused a scene, there would be no masturbating for a week. Hear that, Mini Clark? No nookie! Be a good boy! "You consider asking her out, ever, Whit?"

"Actually.... yeah. Kinda."

Smirk. One for the Clark. "Thought so."

Sam headed in after them a moment later, turning on the faucet nearest the door with his face painted in pink lipstick. He gave them all a goofed out grin, wriggling his brows. "Kelly, Kelly, Kelly. Love. Of. My. LIFE." He chuckled. "Plus, got to see the fine specimens for a sec. Christ. We are blessed, gentlemen. So many fine ass women. So little time."

"Is it that obvious?"

Pete snickered. "We're talking _so_ not subtle here, man. I mean... I've seen freight trains with more subtlety. So why don't you?"

Whitney glared at both of them. "Come on, guys. Be serious. I'm not even on the football squad anymore. I'm struggling to keep my grades up as it is, and she's got straight A's. What, exactly, do I have to offer her?"

Pete draped an arm around Sam's shoulders, following him off. "Tell me, my man. Tell me all about these fine specimens." That left Clark and Whitney alone, and Whitney was staring at Clark, obviously expecting agreement

He watched the guys leave with a grin on his face, glancing at Whitney as he ducked his head under the hot spray. "You've got a lot to offer. Chloe doesn't really look at materiel possessions and status here, Whit. I mean, she hangs out with losers like me and Pete. That should tell you something."

"Yeah, but you guys aren't losers. Even you've got something to offer her, which I don't. Nothing that anyone else can't duplicate, anyway." Whitney scrubbed fiercely at his hair, dragging his fingers through the short, tangled strands. "Fucking floppy bangs," he muttered.

A quick scrub over his body with a small towel, soaping his shoulders and neck as he peered at his... his, well, friend. Yeah... that sounded kinda okay on his mental tongue. A friend. Whitney was his friend, and he begrudgingly liked him. Damn. "You're a good guy, Whitney. You do what's good for other people, you know? You try." Even if you hung me up and strapped me like an animal on a cross, but is that Bitter!Clark talking? No, never. "Give her a chance."

Whitney stopped and stared at Clark. "Give her a chance? More like you should tell her to give _me_ a chance. Because otherwise I don't have a chance in hell with her." Whitney stepped out of the shower spray and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Clark, look... I don't always do the right thing. I've done things that I'm not proud of. Hanging you up. Getting involved with Wade and those guys. I couldn't even hack it in the Marines and they sent me back here because that tattoo fucked me up. I got _nothing_ , Clark. Nothing."

He stepped out as well, wrapping himself up as well as he fell into step behind his friend, dragging his messy head full of curls out of his eyes. "You've got your pride. Your dignity, your self respect. You've got your mom. And Whit?" He stopped and turned to face him. "You've got us. Pete, Chloe, me. You've even got Lex, though I know neither of you would ever admit it. Okay? You just..." He started to walk again, padding to his locker where his clothes waited. "You gotta just let it happen. Life's a written book...we're just reading the pages."

"Which comes back to the fact I got nothing to offer Chloe that you or Pete can't. So you tell me, Kent. You tell me why she's going to waste her time with a loser like me."

"Well, for one, neither Pete nor I have a chance in hell with her. It's a spark, an attraction, and Whit?" A quick glance up through his curls. "She's got that spark with you. I dunno how to describe it, but she goes all gooey and female around you. Frankly, its disgusting." A smile that blinded before it disappeared, pulling his jeans on....suck in, zip.

Whitney slammed his locker shut. "You... think so?" He tried to keep the hope out of his voice. "You really think she... likes me?"

He tugged his t-shirt on and decided to forgo the flannel for the last class of the day...chemistry. He needed a pillow, anyway. "I've known her for years. Of course she--"

"Clark, move your corn fed ass, we're gonna be late!" Light, female voice bellowed through the locker room.

"....do you see where I'm going with the non sparking with her and me?"

"We're coming!" Whitney yelled, slinging his leather jacket over his shoulder. "And yeah. Okay. So no sparks between you and Chloe." He adjusted his bookbag over his shoulder. "Lemme steal your seat in class, Clark. Let me sit beside Chloe."

"...which would look like a set up and piss her off...she'd give me the silent treatment and you'd have her undivided attention." A quick grin as he clapped him on the shoulder and pulled his backpack on. "Smooth."

" _CLARK!_ Sometime before I’m arthritic!"

"We're coming!" Whitney bellowed again, and sped up his pace. "Sorry about that, I was trying to talk to Clark about something."

Pete came up behind Clark. "Race you to class, man."

Her gaze glared for Clark, and sweetened a hair for Whitney, smiling and nodding. "Yeah? What did the manly men need to talk about?" She grinned and shifted her book in her arms. "I needed to stop by the Torch office for a sec and get some homework."

"Pete, man...." Amusement was in his eyes. "I seriously doubt you'd win."

"Just setting up the game for next week after school." Whitney shifted, and caught one of Chloe's books before it tipped off the stack. "Here. Let me help you with that."

"Clark, man... my granddaddy could beat you."

A sweet, kinda blushy smile took her over and she glanced at the ground a sec before up to meet his eyes. "Thanks. I can hear Mr. Goldbloom pissing over the fact that I bent his book bind. Thing." BLUSH.

"Yeah, he can be a pain like that." He met her eyes, and he blushed too as his fingers brushed against her arm as he reached for the other books.

"Bite me, Pete." A grin, before Chloe caught his attention. Or rather, Chloe caught his gaze and smirked.

"Where'd you go this morning, Clark?" All sweet, vicious eyes.

Pete cringed. "So would not want to be you, man."

Clark coughed. Shit. Oh. Dammit. C'mon, brain, think of a good excuse! Cause they're good! and excusey! "Got...some coffee. And...read a book?"

"Beep. Try again."

"I..." OH! Blessed bell! It trilled and he beamed triumphantly as they stopped in front of Chemistry 101, opening the door.

"Saved by the bell, huh?" Pete asked, elbowing Clark as he slipped in.

"There is nothing more sweet on God's green earth than the bell."

"I don't know about that," Whitney said quietly.

Pete sniggered. "Man, you better spend this hour thinking up an excuse for her cause she's like a terrier; once she gets those teeth into something she's not lettin' it go."

"I'm really sure she'll appreciate my answer, Pete." He growled it as he closed the door and met Mr. Goldbloom's chastising eyes, plopping quickly into the seat beside Pete... leaving his open for Whitney and a very surprised, very venomous Chloe. "I'm like a dead man walking."

"Yeah, man, you are. Especially dodgin' her like that... she's gonna be wearing your balls for earrings, man."

Whitney slid into the desk beside Chloe's and quietly put her books on the corner of her desk.

She was going to be wearing his balls as earrings. Or possibly have them done up into a nice charm bracelet. But! Even as she watched him cower at the corner of her eye, here was Whitney, beside her. Ohhh. She didn't feel anything for him. Really! The very quiet sniff at his soap? Just a tickle in her nose.

Whitney was quietly drumming his pen against the desktop as he scribbled the occasional note in his notebook. He was watching Chloe out of the corner of his eye, dropping his glance every time he caught her doing the same thing. Maybe Clark was right. Whitney kept his voice pitched low as he quickly leaned over. "Chloe... can we talk? After class?"

"Do your homework?" A whisper his way as she cracked open her book and shifted on her stool. Page 23. Ahhh. Nothing like Mollusks in color to make her sick. "Yeah...is everything okay?"

"No, didn't have time. And yeah, everything's.... everything's finally okay." Whitney opened his book to the same page, and then flipped one page over, disliking the cross-sectioned creatures staring up at him from the printed page.

Mr. Goldbloom cleared his throat loudly at them and Chloe borrowed a page from his notebook, scrawling on it in her dainty female handwriting, _'You sound like Clark now. Mystery science theater presents Whitney Fordman, of the class Evasive-Male.’_ She was smiling as she passed it to him.

Whitney turned the strangled laugh into a cough, and then scrawled back on the bottom of the page. _'No mystery this time. Sorry, Scooby. Just wondering if you'd like to have coffee with me this afternoon.'_

Pete was so glad to be in the back of the class as he kicked Clark. "What, we back in third grade now, passin' notes?"

She never in a trillion years thought she would have blushed the beet red she was now blushing. She bit the end of her pen lightly, before scribbling back, _'Coffee sounds great, but I should warn you now. Chloe on a sugar high is a force to be reckoned with.'_

Whitney tapped his teeth with the tip of his pen before scribbling back. _'I think I can handle that.'_

The Smile Of The Thousand Teeth and Clark winked. "We have a right to pass notes. Remember...high school?" He pretended he was listening to the teacher, watching the two out of the corner of his eye... and nearly toppled out of his seat at the look Chloe gave him, all smiles and part glares at him. "Oh. Dead. Man."

"You know, I'd love to see what he's sayin' to her to get that smile."

"As long as its G rated, I'll listen. Oh...." he made a face. "I don't want to hear about other things when the time comes. That just...." He was blushing, very, very badly. "Ew."

"So, listen, man. What's he sayin' to her?"

"Like I can hear from here." An eye roll at him.

"So do your little mojo or whatever it is. C'mon, Clark, man... don't let me down. Put that thousand yard stare to good use and find out what's going on."

"You mean what you told me are my long range eye fuc--"

"Mr. Kent, please continue on."

... "...."

"Mr. Kent?"

"Yuh?"

"The reading?"

"Uh..."

Pete went suddenly mute.

And Clark sent him the death glare to end all death glares, before deer-in-headlights to Mr. Goldbloom. "Uh..yes..." --cough-- "We...yes." Pick a paragraph, Kent. Any paragraph. As it is you've got detention. "The gray salt water mollusk is--"

Coughcough"paragraphthree"cough.

"--is what we just read! Yes. Now...The salt water mollusk mates in two ways..." He read. And oh, he loved Chloe.

Whitney nearly went into a coughing fit. "Mr. -- _cough--_ Goldbloom... can I... go get some water please?"

And Whitney was definitely on her "A-Okay" list. Oh. She smiled her most brilliant smile at him, eyes twinkling as the class erupted into laughter.

Whitney smiled back at her, sinking lower into his seat as he good-naturedly shrugged off the laughter. He just hadn't wanted her getting in trouble for helping Clark out.

She liked this one. Dammit. Last time she'd fallen he'd been a raving lunatic who killed their principal. Now....an emotionally wounded jock who'd lost his girlfriend a few months ago, and here she was, making her move. ...and she totally, totally didn't care. Not now. Not when she felt so warm and fuzzy in her tummy. So she grinned at him until the bell rang, gathered her things, and nearly let Clark slip through her fingers. Lucky she is the Super Reporter, and she snagged him as he bolted past her, rising up as she gathered her things.

Whitney moved fast, catching two books and a printout that fell out of Chloe's backpack as she snagged Clark. He really couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled so much. "If you're going to kill him, don't you think we should move this to the newspaper office? Just so, you know, nobody else witnesses this?"

"I dunno." She said it warmly as she shot daggers into Clark's neck, smiling at Whitney through her lashes as she dragged him to the office. "A nice public jousting would be fun."

"But! Bloody, very bloody, and look. New sweater." Clark pointed. "Chloe's sweater." Then to himself. "Clark blood. Sweater, blood, sweater. It'd be a waste."

"Oh yeah. Just think of the headline. 'Newspaper Maven Spears Fellow Reporter." Pete snickered.

Whitney dropped his eyes. "He's right; it would be a shame to get blood all over that sweater; you look so great in it."

Clark took the opportunity of Chloe's complete shock to wrench free... winning grin at Whitney and a thumbs up behind Chloe's back. He wasn't even looking at her face, and he could almost SEE her melt.

"Thrift store. You know. 2 dollars." She blushed away, bright and happily, before motioning for the boys to follow her through the Torch door.

Whitney caught Clark's thumbs up out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't take his gaze off Chloe. "Doesn't matter. Still looks great on you." He held the door open as she walked through.

Pete slammed his arm into Clark's chest. "Okay. Spill it. What did you do to Whitney while you guys were in the showers?"

He was sure the taste in his mouth was his blush. Had to be. "Little… threatening, some towel snapping..."

"Nothing that would explain this sudden transformation," Pete prodded.

He snickered and kicked back. "You're embarrassing him, Pete. Hush. Oh! Do you have any change? I could seriously use a cock." ... Did that come out of him? No. It didn't. Except he was blushing furiously and standing and digging in his pocket for change and turning to the door. "Coke. Orange soda, maybe. I'll be right back."

Pete blinked furiously at Clark, then turned back to Whitney and Chloe. "Did he just say he could use a cock?"

"It's a... whaddyacallit.... Freudian slip." Whitney nodded.

She watched her huge mountain of a friend escape and her eyebrows knit. "What in the world?"

"Looks like Clark's going on a cock hunt." Pete dropped into the chair, already thinking up all the ways he could tease Clark about this latest slip of his tongue.

"Pete." She shot him a look, and brushed off her friend's strange behavior to save him embarrassment from the other two bungling fools she called friends. And possible, boyfriend. "Have you guys read today's paper? They said that "Signs" is the highest grossing film of the summer. We've got to go see it. Nothing like creepy aliens, you know?"

"Can't do it, Chloe, sorry." Pete grinned broadly. "Sam's hookin' me up this weekend with a couple of girls Kelly knows."

"I'll take you," Whitney offered. "I haven't seen it yet."

"'Couple of girls'? I'll pretend you used the singular form of that and move on." She grinned cheesily at Whitney as she finished printing out the trial of the paper for her to edit over the weekend. "I'll be glad to go, Whitney."

Whitney smiled broadly. "You want to go tonight? I can pick you up after I close the store, and we can catch the late show."

"Ohhh...I dunno. I should tell you I'm a total wimp and probably wouldn't leave your side for the whole night.."

"And you say that like it's a bad thing. C'mon. You're not a wimp, Chloe. You're one of the bravest people I know."

~ * ~ * ~

Hello, welcomed cool plastic soda machine. Christ. Clark thunked his head against the illuminated cover of it and wondered when it was he lost his mind.

"Hello, Clark. When the new principal called and said that she needed to replace the vending machines, I didn't realize it was because of student vandalism." Lex leaned casually against the door frame.

He was sure he jumped a quarter mile, turning huge eyes on him as he tried to not show the avid arousal he'd gotten from the circulating thoughts of his slip. Cock. Lex's. Then suddenly, Lex, and ohh. Bad, bad for his body. "Lex...I..." He cleared his throat. "What're you doing here?"

"LuthorCorp subcontracts out the schools vending machine contracts; it's good publicity and my father gets another philanthropist plaque to hang on his wall for subsidizing schools and defraying the cost of feeding the students. Like I said, she wanted to talk to me about replacing some of the older machines. I told her I wanted to look at them first."

"Huh? Oh!" He slapped a palm against the old, yellowed plastic so he wouldn't tear his friends clothes off, and since when had wanting become painful? "They're old. This one’s kinda rickety. And the Dr Pepper button doesn't work. Or...the Pepsi. Or the cock." ....He needed a medal. Really. "Coke. Coke button. Doesn't work. Cherry Pepsi either. This one over here..." He pointed to a machine filled with tropical juices. "That ones stuck and you can’t get a Raspberry Apple thingie without getting both a pink lemonade and a purple one that's gross. Three, for the price of one."

Lex just smirked as Clark slipped with the cock. "The cock doesn't work?" he questioned teasingly as he moved towards the machines. "I'll have our contractor come and replace the machine. Any preference? And Clark... I'm sorry, but Cock just isn't a flavor that comes in these machines."

He looked so torn, so embarrassed, so mortified. "I-I...y... yeah, I.. .I-I k… know..." He rubbed the back of his neck furiously, looking at anything but Lex. "But it'd be a good idea to get them." ....Oh my god. "New ones!" He quickly corrected, and wondered vaguely if he'd get a power where he could actually open up a hole in the earth and crawl in.

The smirk that Lex was fighting so hard finally spread over his face. "I need a new cock? You don't like the one I have?"

And there it was. He flushed crimson, looking at him in a mixture of disbelief and desire and embarrassment, and couldn't even stutter out an appropriate come back, simply stuttering out another. "N-new... machines. New… ones. O-Ones. I...I like...like your cock. The... the way i-it... it, you know. Is." Weren't Lex's shoes interesting?

Lex's smirk softened into a real smile. "I know, Clark. I shouldn't tease you like this. It's not fair." He walked over to Clark, leaning against the same machine so that their bodies didn't quite touch. "If it's any consolation, I feel the same way."

And having Lex so close in an abandoned hallway with his friends just a dozen feet away was doing bad, bad, BAD things for his libido. Bad. "I....I....I know. Cause..." He took Lex's wrist and led it under his shirt to the bulge in his jeans, shifting a little and biting his lip hard. "Seeing you...and...I was thinking about you, you know?"

Lex shaped his hand to the hard bulge in Clark's jeans. "I see that, Clark." He smiled softly as his free hand caught Clark's and led it to his own bulge. "And when I said I felt the same way, I wasn't kidding." Lex gently stroked Clark's shaft through his jeans, knowing the boy was commando and was feeling every touch.

Oh. Yes, well. He let his eyes roll back, biting his lip a little as the hard heat in his hand seemed to burn his flesh. Lex was hard....because of him. And wasn't that a thrill? It traveled from his hand to his balls in an instant and he stroked upwards just a little...just to tease. Just to kick that thrill up a notch, as he stroked the heat in front of him with the back of his fingers. "Bad. You are very, ver...very bad. Bad. Is what we're doing." Breathless.

Lex thrust shallowly into Clark's teasing strokes. "Bad... bad is me stopping... like this... and then walking away," he continued, pulling back from Clark and stepping just out of the boy's personal space. Then he unzipped his slacks and reached inside, obviously fondling himself. "This... this is bad, Clark."

Oh. Loud whimper for 100, Alex. He thrust into the air for a moment before trying in vain to control his hips, slapping a hand against the plastic machine to calm his screaming nerves. Lex was standing here, shielded by his body, touching himself in a public place and it was so naughty he had to bite his lip tight to keep in the noise. "Bad. Badbadbad." He murmured it, watching with hungry eyes.

Lex merely smiled and brought his cock out, the head peeping through the opened fly as Lex fisted himself, scarred lower lip sucked between his teeth as he stroked. Eyes slitted, he pushed hungrily into his own hand, precome slicking his fist and making a tight wet tunnel for his cock to fuck as he raised his eyes to meet Clark's.

His mouth was hanging open. He desperately wanted to touch but almost couldn't... watching in stunned awe as Lex stood there, like the shameless poster boy he was, and fucked into his fist. Naked. There, in the hallway. ....he was never going to be able to buy soda again. "L...Lex..." His voice was a surprise to him...broken and husky and deep. "Lex..."

Lex paused in his stroking. "Clark." His own voice was tight, pitched low for the sake of privacy and throaty.

"I cant...believe you're...so fucking hot...like...like a dream..." He groaned quietly and stepped closer, so he could at least feel the sweet breath on his skin.

Lex's free hand shot out and locked on the back of Clark's neck, squeezing tightly. "I'm not a dream, Clark." He started stroking again, kissing Clark and fucking the boy's mouth briefly with his tongue before letting him go and stepping back against the wall, keeping the same space between himself and Clark as he shielded himself in the small alcove.

He was going to come. He knew it. He could feel it, when the ruthless mouth attacked his, seeking heat and desire and warmth, even as he watched Lex's eyes go dark and stormy with impending orgasm. He stroked himself through his pants, watching Lex like a wet dream come true and they shouldn't, shouldn't--

"Clark?"

He froze. Oh, shit. He gazed into Lex's eyes, and expected to feel embarrassment. Instead...all he felt was a hot rush between his thighs, coming blindingly hard and silent, biting his lower lip tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Y...yeah...Ch…Chloe, I'm..." He could feel her a few feet behind him, and he stared at Lex with want and pleasure and the stamina of a teenaged boy.

Lex bit his lip in frustration and quickly tucked himself away, pasting a companionable smile on his face. "I'm sorry to have kept you so long, Clark. Your help in this situation was... invaluable. Ms. Sullivan," Lex greeted coolly, moving to offer his hand in greeting. "I didn't realize you were waiting on Clark or I wouldn't have kept him so long."

"Hey Lex..." She shook his hand lightly, peering over his slim shoulder at a disheveled Clark. "You alright, Clark?"

"Ne...never, um. Better. I'm gonna go use the bathroom. I…I'll be right back." And he skeddaddled away, leaving the two in the hallway.

"What brings you to our school, Lex?" She asked it sweetly, noting the tension, thick in the air, and wondering what it was all about in the back of her mind.

"Ms. Glover wants to replace the vending machines over the coming three-day weekend," Lex explained smoothly. "Since LuthorCorp subcontracts out the vending machine contracts, she called me to have them replaced. I wanted to look at them first, and Clark was generous enough to give me a rundown of the problems." His answer was just as blandly professional as hers was sickeningly sweet.

She nodded a bit, noticing his carefully professional tone...and with Lex, she had felt like maybe they'd been making progress in the way of being...maybe acquaintances. Now? Not so much. "Is this the first time you've done it?"

Lex almost cracked a smile in answer to that. This actually _was_ the first time he'd jacked off in a high school hallway for his lover. But he knew that wasn't what she was asking about. "Yes, actually, it is. The last time the machines were replaced, it happened before I came to Smallville and my father's dr--assistant, Dominic, handled it. Which is, I'm sure, why we're having problems with the machines now."

"Problems...is definitely something you could say. No one really uses them, cause they're a big piece of shit." She said it matter of factly, crossing her arms lightly over her chest. "Is their something going on with Clark that I need to know about?" Question. Left field. She tipped her head and rose a brow.

"Well, at  
least we can get that taken care of."   
Then he raised a brow in return, and did let a small smile out.   
"Problem with Clark? Not  
that I know of, why do you ask?"

"He's been acting very weird since yesterday, and I'm wondering if you've done something to upset him. Because then, well, Mr. Luthor, I mean this in the best possible way, but I'm going to have to kick your ass."

Lex stiffened at that. Fuck. Clark _had_ to be having regrets. And he'd just been pushing himself onto Clark again. Double fuck. Maybe this trip to Metropolis tomorrow was just what he needed. Give himself and Clark both time to think. "Ms. Sullivan, to my knowledge, I've done _nothing_ that upset Clark."

She harrumphed and crossed her arms tighter around her. "Not upset… he... he's just acting strange. And making slips he shouldn't be."

"Slips?" Lex asked gruffly.

"Slips. All day. And he disappeared for hours this morning and wouldn't tell me why. So naturally, I'm a little worried, as friends are want to do when they've got a friend who can't sit still at his desk for ten minutes straight, okay?"

"Clark's never been known for his attention span. At least, not as long as I've known him," Lex pointed out. Disappearing he knew about, but refused to tell Chloe.

She frowned at him...then took on an expressionless face when Clark re-emerged, less blushy and more like his normal self.

"Okay, so. Chloe, I'm gonna go on and head out. Tell the guys I said bye, okay?"

Absent nod and she uncrossed her arms, turning and walking away.

His brows furrowed. "What was all that about?"

Lex's brow furrowed as well. "We need to talk, Clark."

Dammit. Gone for five minutes and all hell broke loose. He lifted his bag back on his shoulder from its spot on the floor by the coke machines and blinked at him. "What? What is it?"

Lex scrubbed his hand over his scalp. "Chloe was kind enough to point out to me that you've been acting rather strangely, and she seems to think I'm the cause of it." He deliberately stopped himself from stepping close to Clark. "Do you... have regrets, Clark? Is that what's wrong?"

He's sure if his jaw could drop out of his face, it would have. He stared at him for a good ten seconds, before finally murmuring, "I can't believe you even asked that. Lex...I have _no_ regrets. At all." A beat, and he cast wary eyes at him. "Do you?"

A strained laugh. "Clark, if I had regrets, I wouldn't have stood here masturbating for you."

The words made him falter and he barely held the whimper in. "Do it again for me. Please. Finish. Want to see you c..." Blush. Heavy. Blush. "Come. Want..."

Lex shuddered, and his hand fumbled briefly at his zipper before finally tugging it down. "Anything you want, Clark." He reached out for his friend's--lover's--hand and kissed Clark's palm once before licking his own and stroking himself again. It took surprisingly few moments for Lex to regain his rhythm, finding the hard strokes and gentle twists of his wrist as his hips thrust forward into the tight tunnel of his fist. "Clark... I want..." Lex's voice broke softly. "God, I want to love you."

His backpack was on the floor... he had Lex in a secluded corner of the hall, pressed tight against a wall as he sucked and kissed at the warm lips there for his taking before letting go. He set his forehead on Lex's, watching him jack himself off....memorizing the rhythm as the words washed over him like honey. God, just to love and be loved in returned. "Anything. Anything. I'll give you anything, Lex. I'll show you everything...I'll give you anything you want." He cupped Lex's hand and moved with him, feeling the fingers underneath him as they stroked the hard heat.

"Show me how to love you." Three strokes, and then a fourth and Lex came hard, feeling himself shatter as his hips thrust forward, cock pumping out thick ribbons of come over their intertwined fingers. Lex's free hand snaked up to cup the back of Clark's neck, eyes searing into Clark's with burning intensity as he pulled Clark against him for another kiss, then brought their sticky fingers to his mouth, where he started to carefully tongue them clean.

He was overwrought with sensation, the curling fist of desire tight in his gut as he watched Lex be as open and honest and free as he'd ever seen him be. "I'll show you." He leaned forward and licked a stripe from his hand, groaning at the sensation and the bitter, heady taste. "I'll show you everything. I...I knew...since the first day where you were dead in my arms. Lex, I knew. I knew it then and I know it now." He leaned in close for another kiss...sweet and passionate and chaste and kind. He poured his heart into his kiss, cupping the side of the warm face with his free hand.

Lex accepted the gentle kiss, not forcing it to be anything else. He tasted himself on Clark's tongue, felt the tenderness, was in awe of the raw honesty of Clark's kiss. "I... came back for you," Lex confessed raggedly. "I was flying. I didn't... didn't want to come back. But you... I saw you. Felt you over me. Heard your voice telling me not to die and I couldn't let you down."

"I knew. I knew, I knew." Too close to tears but he couldn't stop. "I knew, when I saw you through the windshield. The water was rushing in and you were going to drown and I could see the terrible look of...Lex, you were so _blank_. I wanted to....to give you a chance to feel this.." He stroked his palm over the softening flesh of his cock. "And this." A smooth skim over the white skin of his scalp. "Or this." He leaned in and pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss to the left edge of his chin.

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark, clinging to him as though he were drowning again. "God! I... I never felt anything like this before, Clark. It's... it's terrifying and exhilarating and it's all centered around you." Lex pressed frantic, desperate kisses on Clark's throat. "You make me feel, Clark. You make me feel and laugh and smile and I want to cry this minute and it's all because of you. You brought me back to life; you gave me _life_ and you make me _alive_."

She almost couldn't believe what she'd heard.

Almost.

Chloe walked back around the corner and headed to the Torch office in silence.

~*~*~

Whitney was pacing in the Torch office, waiting for Chloe to come back. He was wondering what was taking her so long to find Clark at the vending machine, and he was really wanting to know if Chloe was serious about the movie this weekend, or if she had just been blowing smoke. He peeked out the window in the door, and saw her walking around the corner. She looked... shell-shocked. He threw the door open, and stuck his head out. "Chloe? You okay?"

Her expression was drawn, tight. Her eyes moved up from the ground to meet Whitney's concerned gaze halfway, and she dragged her fingers through her flippy hair. What on God's earth could she say? 'I just watched my best friend kiss and jack off a dude'? No. _God_. No. "Hmm? Oh...yeah. I'm okay."

"You don't look okay." He walked out into the hallway to meet her, and shoved his hands in his pockets as he stood beside her, walking back towards the office. "C'mon, Chloe... you can... tell me whatever it is." He figured she was trying to come up with a diplomatic way to blow him off. 

"Yeah, I...." She blinked. "Pete left?" She took a glance around the office, and suddenly telling Whitney became all the more tempting. And he was her friend…one of her best, in fact, and she felt very, very weird suddenly cause oh, their were friend lips, and why was she thinking about kissing them? Focus, Chloe. Breathe.

"Yeah. He left about ten minutes ago, said something about hooking up with Sam to meet the girls."

"Okay. Ohh....oooooooo...." She wrung her hands tightly, plopping on the edge of her desk with a miserable expression. "What if you saw something that you shouldn't have seen, cause it would pretty much ruin someone's reputation forever, but you can't keep it to yourself cause, you know, its like trying not to eat a big juicy Big Mac sitting right in front of you?"

Whitney dropped down into the chair in front of her, their legs barely touching. "Then I'd make sure that the person I talked to it about was sworn to secrecy and wouldn't care about the reputation of the person concerned, I guess."

"Whitney, you can't tell. I'll tear your rib cage out and wear it as a hat, I swear to God."

"Chloe... calm down. I won't tell anyone, I swear." He leaned forward. "What's got you so upset?"

"Ohh...ohh...I shouldn't, I shouldn't, but...Clark. And Lex." She bit her lip tightly as a fully horrified expression took over her face. "Not that I don't...It's not that I'm sickened, or anything, I'm so not. But...Clark. Lex."

"What about Clark and Lex?" Whitney put his hand on Chloe's knee. "C'mon, Chloe."

Oh. Hand. Knee. She lost her train of thought, staring at him for a long moment cause, okay, attraction? Hell _yes_. But the need to tell was much bigger then the need for smooches (albeit not by much..) and she blurted, "Clark… Lex...kissing."

Whitney sat back, his hand frozen in place. "Wow. So that's... that's the.... okay. Wow."

"I take your wow and raise you a gyuh." She bit her lip tightly, fluttering her hands slightly. "Oh, God."

"You're right about not telling anyone, but Chloe... you have to tell Clark that you know." Whitney leaned forward again. "I won't tell. I swear."

She hummed loudly and tears flooded her eyes, and she flapped her hand in front of her face to stop but ohh...they slipped out. Two...three, leaking from her eyes as she let out a sob.

Whitney moved quickly, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey... come on. It's okay." Whitney hugged her tightly.

Ohh and Whitney arms, but her Clark. Her Clark. Her Clark was gay! And wasn't that weird? Because a little piece of her lost hope...and a bigger piece of her was so, so happy. Clark was happy… and she was beginning to think she could get over him and be happy too. She pressed her face into his shoulder tightly, holding on for dear life.

Whitney's hand reached up, rubbing her back, sliding gently through her hair, rocking her against his shoulder. This he was good at; he could do comforting. "I'm here, Chloe. It's okay."

"Whit...Whitney." She whispered it, and...yeah, well, those were her lips sweeping over his neck. Oops. "Whitney...I...I'm happy fo...for him. And me."

Whitney couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face as he felt her lips against his neck. "I'm happy for him too, Chloe. And yeah... me too. I'm happy for you, if you're finally moving on."

"Yes. God..." She looked up at him. "How did you know?"

"That you had a crush on him?" Whitney used his thumb to wipe her eyes. "Wasn't that hard to see."

"No one...no one even knew." Her eyes were huge as she watched him, felt every single touch he gave her times a million. "I'm so...relieved. I knew...I kinda knew. Is that a bad thing to say? That I kinda.....that he was..."

"I knew," Whitney pointed out. "Bet Pete did too." He squeezed her shoulders again. "And no. It's not a bad thing to say. It... kinda makes you feel better about yourself. Makes you realize there's nothing wrong with you."

"You knew? How did you know?" She blinked at him, frowned and tucked her arms around her midsection. "Yeah, I....I mean, I'm h-hot, right?" She sniffled heavily.

Whitney moved around behind her, sitting on the corner of the desk and tucking her against him. "Yeah, Chloe. You're way hot." His fingers pushed stray flips of hair behind her ear. 

Ohhhh. Okay. So, she melted, so what? She whispered softly, as she leaned back against him, "Whit?"

"Yeah, Chloe?"

"Pick me up at seven tomorrow."

Whitney squeezed her waist tightly. "You got it. Signs?"

"Lets see Austin Powers, instead." A light nod, and she looked down at his fingers on her waist. "Whitney?"

"Anything you want to see is okay by me." His fingers tightened on her. "Yeah?"

"You do realize if it were anyone but you I'd have their trachea as a wall ornament, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

The End


	3. Hope You Don't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel fucks Dominic 'incestuously', Dominic convinces Lionel that Clark is  
> good for Lex and/or just a phase, Lionel tells Dominic how valuable he is,  
> more on the juvenile files, Dominic and Lionel have more sex.

It was dark when Dominic returned to Metropolis. He never thought he'd be able to make it back before nightfall but here he was, the sun just setting behind him and the orange glow of the earth washed over him and his car, which he was currently parking. He pulled the handbrake and climbed out of his nicely expensive car, buttoning the bottom button of his suit jacket and tucking the manila folder under his arm. A sweep through the front doors, not a word from the elderly, overweight woman sitting at the desk. Elevator... 69th floor. He stepped through the small hallway until he reached the wide oaken door of his employers office, knocking softly on it with the backs of his fingers.

"Come in!" Lionel barked from the other side of the door.

He pulled the solid gold handle and stepped inside, waiting just inside the threshold. "Mr. Luthor."

"Dominic.I do hope you have good news for me, because I know you wouldn't be moronic enough to come in here with bad, now would you?"Lionel's fingers drummed on his desk as he waited.

He swept in, all cool elegance and grace, shaking his head as he stopped at Lionel's desk and set the folder on top of it. "Not at all. It was precisely where you said it would be."

"And this is everything?"Lionel picked the folder up and thumbed through it.

"Everything you asked for. Including the photographs."

Lionel studied them."Very nice picture quality."

He glanced down at Clark's face caught in a scream of passion, raising his brow accordingly. "The records include the hard copies of Lex's transgressions, and were erased off his computer."

"And he hasn't discovered this yet?"Lionel picked up one of the pictures, fingers unerringly finding one of his son's mouth pressed against Clark's."He doesn't know?"

"He's too involved with Mr. Kent to think clearly I think, Mr. Luthor. I've never seen your son this enamored with anyone, and he's making mistakes. Vital ones."

Lionel's fist crumpled the photograph."I assume this infatuation is why he's not here now?"The crumpled picture flew unerringly into the trash can."What did you tell him, Dominic?"

Lionel mad was not a good Lionel. "That he was to return to Metropolis right away, to help you clean up this problem."

"And he refused?"

"Outright. Told me to get the fuck out of his house, to be precise." He said it mechanically, methodically in the tone he always used around his... employer.

"Have the helicopter ready to leave in half an hour.We're going to see my son."Lionel straightened."And Dominic?Make sure the office doors are locked."

"Of course, sir." He turned and left, leaving Lionel with the package, and started to bark orders into his cell phone.

"Did I tell you to leave?" Lionel asked coolly.

He stopped mid step out the door, lowering his cell phone and swallowing reflexively. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't be sorry, Dominic.Simply listen."

He nodded, keeping quiet as he looked at Lionel with flashing hazel eyes.

"Finish your phone call.Then, as I said before, make sure that the doors are locked."

His eyes went wide and he put the phone to his ear...telling _his_ assistant to get the helicopter fueled and ready, and to have Johnson waiting for them. He snapped the phone shut and slipped it into his coat pocket, turning around and locking the doors with a single click before facing Lionel again. "Sir?"

"Don't play games with me, Dominic.I am not in the mood."

He squeezed his teeth tightly together and walked closer. "I'm not sure what..."

"If you finish that sentence, I will terminate you this instant, do you understand me?"

His throat contracted hard and he nodded, walking around the desk. His eyes were big as he dropped to his knees, scooting closer as he watched him. Again. Pissed off Lionel? Not a fun Lionel.

"Good man."Lionel ran his fingers through the short-cropped hair of his most trusted assistant."We're running on a schedule, Dominic.Make it fast."

He shuddered as the long, slim fingers slipped through his hair, and dammit, _dammit_ this was sofuckinghot but he wouldn't let his body believe it. Instead, he unzipped his employer carefully from his pants, ducking down to swipe his lips over the hard head... and took a chance at a whisper and a question that shouldn't be his business... but it kind of was. In a way. He usually knew things no one else did about Lionel... not even his own son. "Seeing those pictures did this to you... didn't it?"

Lionel's fingers tightened in Dominic's hair."Yes," was his hissed reply

And of course the tightening of the dominant hold on him made him suck hard at the exposed ridge right there in front of him, his body jerking at the hot spear of lust. "Was… was it the Kent boy?"He was sick. He had to know, just like he always did.

"Fuck... no.It wasn't."Lionel's hips rose out of the chair, thrusting forward into Dominic's mouth, silencing him for a moment."It was my son."

He sucked hard at the sudden intrusion of his mouth, pulling more out of the pants that cost more then his education and wrapping his fingers around the base. "Sick bastard." He punctuated it with another hard, long, erotic suck, moving his hips in time against Lionel's chair leg. Maybe he could get off before the flight....because he sure as hell couldn't be comfortable like this. Not with the knowledge that Lionel had been in his mouth, _his_ mouth, wanting _him_.

Lionel thrust harder into Dominic's mouth."Be.Still."He gritted the order through clenched teeth.He knew just how sick he was, but he didn't care."Suck... Dominic.Suck me deeper."

He moaned softly and held still, closing his eyes tight as his mouth was invaded. He felt his heels push into his ass and it was a kind of a reprieve. Something to not think of the tension. He sucked hard, swallowing until his nose brushed the pubic hairs and the soft underwear, swallowing reflexively. A long, shallow suck out...then back in, not daring to touch anything on this man other then his cock.

Lionel rocked his hips into Dominic's mouth, appreciating the fact that the man obeyed commands without question."You're a good man, Dominic.When we get back.... after we see my son... perhaps I'll reward you.Which would you rather, Dominic?Coming now... or getting fucked then?"

He moaned again, louder, sending vibrations through his throat and into the cock pumping in and out. In. And. Out. He would not come. He knew if he did, the deal was off and he wasn't going to get laid by one of the most exquisite men on earth. So he kept still and sucked for all he was worth, eyes fluttering open to look up into Lionel's with what he knew was the deep sincerity and partial smirk he could imitate from Lex any day of the week.

Lionel shuddered, coming hard into Dominic's mouth.The smirk had undone him, one he'd seen so many times on Lex's face, and he remained arched, his seed pumping into Dominic's throat before dropping back into the chair.Without a word, he jerked Dominic forward and into a harsh kiss.

He had barely swallowed before his mouth was being punished, tongue thrust in to scrape against his and he. Would. Not. Come. He refused to. Instead he kissed back with eager passion, not daring his fingers any where over Lionel's body but his forearms, and just a light touch. He groaned softly, shuddering as he was explored, hoping his breath would stop hitching in his chest with a passionate ache.

"Do it, Dominic.Touch."Lionel's rough hands unbuttoned Dominic's slacks, shoved them down enough to free the hard cock that wept for a touch."I gave you an order, Dominic.Touch.Either yourself or me, but do it now."His teeth bit harshly at Dominic's throat as he waited.

Another long, heavy moan and he rushed his fingers through Lionel's hair, turning his head to return a harsh, passionate, long kiss. He swept his palms over the strong shoulders, down the long, hard chest as he gave in to one of the most enduring fantasies he'd ever had. His cock was jumping on its own accord as he traced the line of Lionel's arms...then his thighs, groaning loudly as he grasped his cock and jerked up, his free hand tracing over Lionel's chest and back... shoulders… hair.

Lionel rose from his chair, dragging Dominic with him and shoving the man back against the wall behind his desk.The rough wool of his suit slacks scraped against Dominic's cock as Lionel shoved his thigh between Dominic's as his tongue fought to possess his lover's mouth.

The sounds coming out of his mouth were almost embarrassing. Loud moans, harsh grunts as he fought to touch, dragging his nails under the shirt tail that had come undone and skin. Warm, wonderful skin, and he thrust up into the wool covered, rough leg pushing into him. "Li... Lio..." A moment, because he knew....Lionel wasn't thinking about him. He knew it, and a little piece of him broke, but his emotion for this man was too heavy and thick. Too raw, so he whispered something else. "D....dad....d..."

Lionel's hand closed tightly around Dominic's cock, jerking it roughly, fisting it with long, hard strokes.His tongue lapped at Dominic's collarbone, biting again and again, sucking the bitten skin into his mouth as he hissed."That's right, my boy... I'm here."

He let out a loud moan because he couldn't hold it back any longer. He came, heavy and hard and the rush of it had his eyes rolling back and his spine arching, grasping onto Lionel's arms tightly as the bites went straight from his brain to his balls. "Dad! DAD! Oh, GOD!"

Lionel sucked Dominic's cries into his mouth, feeding hungrily on them as he kept Dominic's legs parted with his own.He waited until the orgasm had been ridden out, and he gifted Dominic with a single, deep kiss, not for Lex but for himself."I know what you do for me, Dominic... and it's not forgotten."

He gasped heavily under the kiss, because something in it had changed... something sweet and kind of... well, nice. He swallowed hard, looking into his employer's eyes and nodding softly, trembling through the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm. They always were, with Lionel. "Th...thank you."

Lionel kissed him again, tongue forcing his way in."Make sure the helicopter's ready.You're coming with me."

The kiss nearly took his knees from under him and he nodded as best he could, waiting until Lionel stepped away before tucking himself back into his pants and smoothing his shirt with hands that shook. He helped Lionel back into his, zipping him up and smoothing his shirt just so, before pulling his phone back out and starting to dial again. Pause...and he turned back from the door. "Is there anything else you'd like of me, sir? Anything to bring along with us?"

"Quite a bit, Dominic. But nothing that can't wait until we return from Smallville.Clear the calendar for the weekend; unless it's my son or the end of the world... I am unavailable."Lionel paused."And so are you.Do you understand me?"

He was sure Lionel could see his throat constrict. "Yes. Yes, sir. I...." A quiet flush and he turned, unlocking the door and sweeping out....before he stopped mid sweep and glanced back. "Thank you. Again."

"Think nothing of it, Dominic."Lionel smiled."It was... my pleasure."

"Lionel....sir. It is always mine." he nodded and swept out again, closing the door with a soft click behind him.

Lionel swept the papers on his desk back into the folder, barely pausing over the photographs before tucking them into his briefcase and waiting for Dominic's call.

It was ten minutes later before Lionel's phone trilled. Dominic held his to his ear, waiting patiently by the helicopter just starting to rev its engines once more.

"Luthor."

"Mr. Luthor, the helicopters waiting, and your son is on line three. He asked to speak to you personally." He shifted a little bit further away from the helicopter as the noise got a bit loud.

"And what did he want?"Lionel picked up his briefcase, pausing by his desk phone.

"I'm sorry sir, he wouldn't tell me."

"And yet he asks to speak to me personally.That's... very interesting."Lionel reached to the desk phone."Hold the takeoff until I get there."He hung up on Dominic, and then picked up the line with Lex waiting."Whatever this is about, Lex, it can wait.I'm on my way to Smallville, and I'll be there in half an hour."

Lex slammed his fist down angrily on the desk."My files are gone, Dad."

"And what files would those be, son?And please, make this snappy.Dominic is holding the helicopter for me."

"I'd like to have them back.And don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Of course I know, Lex!And I told you. It can wait until I get there.I'll see you shortly... son."He hung up on Lex, and swept out the door, dialing Dominic as he swiftly climbed the steps to the roof."I'm on my way," he said, as soon as Dominic answered."And he knows the files are gone, I expect an explanation."

"Sir… there's no way he could have known. No way." His heart was jacktripping. Shit. "He suspects...but he doesn't know."

"No, Dominic.He knows.And is demanding them back.I want an explanation, and I'd like it as soon as I get there."He hung up again, tucking his phone away.Perhaps he shouldn't be so hard on Dominic, but the man could be so much better if he could develop... ruthlessness.

Ruthless? Him? Hah. He tried, but he was as sweet as a Georgia peach in the summer time. Dammit. How could Lex have known!? There was no way. He'd copied them from the hard drive, printed them out, and took the paper copy with him. He couldn't have known, couldn't. Have. ...except he did. DAMMIT. He was going to lose his weekend with Lionel because of the little worm.

Lionel burst out onto the roof of the building, throwing his hair back as he glared at Dominic."What are you waiting for, man?Get in or get out of my way."Lionel climbed into the helicopter and strapped himself in."I want an explanation, Dominic.And I want it now."

He quickly got in behind him, calming the shakes in his elbows with the power of self control. "There was no way he could have known, sir. None. I was exceptionally careful."

"So Lex has suddenly developed telepathy?I expected better from you, Dominic."

"Sir." He would not look desperate. "I was very, very careful. As careful as one can be."

"Apparently... not careful enough."

He winced and looked down at his lap, which he hoped was covered by the rumble and pitch of the quiet helicopter. "My apologies, sir."

"Your apologies aren't good enough, Dominic.I want to know how he found those files were missing.Don't... fail me again."

"I won't. That I can assure you." He nodded, looking through the files on his lap as he tried to hide the burn of embarrassment.

"Good."Lionel watched his assistant hide his red face."You did well to get the files out without being seen in the first place."

"I haven't read them." He said it quietly, nodding. "But I am wondering why they hold such significance for Lex."

"Does it matter?It suffices that they do.They, and the photographs, should be enough to pull him back into line."

"May I ask a question that's out of line?"

"Of course."

"Are you going to ask him to stop seeing Mr. Kent?"

"Yes.But I know he'll refuse, if for no other reason than to spite me."

He chose his words carefully. "It just seems to me....from what I saw of those pictures, that Mr. Kent means something to him. And you know how Lex is...he never lets anything mean something to him. So...that's why I asked." Please shut up.

Lionel pinned Dominic with a glare."I'm well aware of that, Dominic.And the one thing that I bred into my son was to never let anyone in.Never let anyone mean anything to you.And if this... boy... has ruined my work with Lex, then he needs to be brought back in line.One way or another."

He lowered his eyes quickly, nodding a bit. "Yes, I understand sir."

"What is it, Dominic?"

"Sir...I just..." A quick glance up. "I've never seen him smile in all the time I've been employed to you, until yesterday morning."

"Tell me more, then, Dominic.Apparently you believe that I should leave Lex to his own devices where Mr. Kent is concerned... I'm willing to listen."

"He… he was cheerful. Companionable to me, and to his manservant, which I've never seen before. He was...light hearted, and very, very sharp when he spoke to me to ask what I was doing at his home. He didn't miss a detail." Rambling, you're rambling, man! "It was like seeing a different person."

"And you think it's because of this Kent child."

"I do." A little nod.

"And what would you have me do?"

"I-I...well, I don't know. It just seemed like something you should know."

"Don't lie to me, Dominic, and don't tell me what you think I want to hear.I won't stand for it.You work for me because I trust your opinion on things, and if you can no longer provide that for me, then we are terminated, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand." He paused and didn't think twice of the threat...not like he didn't hear it ten times a day. "What I'm saying is that your boy is happy for the first time in his life. In short, I believe a happier Lex would do a better job of running your plant, and be more open to your ideas and thoughts and demands without immediately saying no just to spite you, as you said yourself a bit ago, and generally be easier to communicate with."

"And if you turn out to be wrong, how do you propose to bring him back under control?"

He thought for a long moment. "I suppose you don't. Let him finish his rebellion, and when he's ready, he'll be back. He's a Luthor, after all, and it's in their blood to settle in and make an empire."

Lionel stared at Dominic long and hard."All right, Dominic.You've convinced me.We will... try things your way.For now."

"Lex, for all his indiscretions, is a good kid. He just followed the wrong path, and he'll realize it, eventually. Mr. Luthor....Mr. Kent is what you said yourself: just a boy. And boys are quick obsessions to get over."

"Keep your calendar clear," was Lionel's only response."And make sure you find out how Lex found those files were missing."

He swallowed hard around the tight ball that suddenly lodged in his throat and he nodded, jotting both things into his small pocketbook schedule book, scribbling in a few more things as the helicopter whirred on.

"Oh, and Dominic?"

"Sir?" A glance up of dark green eyes and blond shock of hair.

"Well done.I'm not an easy man to convince."

He allowed himself a smile. "Its not hard to convince you when your son is concerned."

"Dominic... don't throw my compliments away lightly."

"On the contrary. They mean more to me then you could ever possibly fathom." Softly, and he took a sip of the brandy they always kept on the copter.

Lionel brushed the back of his fingers over Dominic's cheek."Good."

He leaned into the touch without thought, meeting the older mans eyes with pleasure filled ones of his own.

Lionel let his hand fall to Dominic's leg, squeezing gently."We will be landing shortly; have you arranged for a car?"

"I have, sir. The limo is waiting for you at Smallville air strip. Your evening suit is pressed and in the trunk if you decide to stay for dinner with your son." He nodded quietly.

"And yours?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good."

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes, Dominic?"

He leaned forward and brushed his lips very, very, very softly against Lionel's. He moved away, terrified it was out of his place to do so, and swallowed hard as Smallville came into view outside the window.

Lionel's hand came to rest on the back of Dominic's head, and drew him in again for another, prolonged kiss.

He leaned in softly and kissed, warm and wet and easy and comfortable, passionate in its own right, and he made a soft noise in his chest at the sensations pricking his skin.

"You... are full of surprises, Dominic.I prize that."

He smiled into the warm lips, Lionel's beard tickling his nose, and rose a brow. "Good personal assistants are hard to come by."

"Yes, they are.Especially such... accommodating ones."

His smile turned to a wicked grin that lit his eyes up. "Actually...you'd be surprised."

Lionel bit sharply on the exposed jawline of his assistant."Surprise me, Dominic."

Surprise of his own flashed in his eyes at the sudden bite, and his eyes teetered back in his head for a long moment. "The next free moment we get, I will." His eyes widened. "If....if you care for me to, sir."

"Of course I care for it, Dominic."He kissed the bitten skin tenderly."I would not have wasted time asking otherwise."

His heart was pattering heavily in his chest as he let his eyelids flutter closed, leaning into the kiss subconsciously and mewling like a kitten. "I'm...I'm so glad you..." A soft, breathy sigh. "You asked."

Lionel's hand stroked Dominic's throat."So am I."

A heady groan, and didn't he get noisy whenever his employer stroked him just so? "Sir..." He cupped the side of Lionel's head, keeping him to his jaw, where those fabulous lips were touching. "Are you pl… planning on staying the night? If so...I need to get you a room at...at the hotel..."

"No... I think a return to Metropolis tonight is for the best.My... business with Lex won't require an overnight stay, this time.We can return together before nightfall."

"Yes, sir." He murmured softly, letting his fingers slide from Lionel's hair as the Smallville airstrip came into view.

"Does that... disappoint you?"

A devious smile slid across his face in a heartbeat before he shook his head. "Not at all, sir."

"Good.And I'll make it clear to my son that he has you to thank for his new... toy."

Yeah. So sure he'll appreciate _anything_ from me. His father's fuck toy. "Yes sir, thank you."

Just before the helicopter touched down, Lionel looked at Dominic, sharp eyes catching the beginnings of marks and bruises on his lover's throat and jaw."You realize, Dominic, just how... invaluable you are to me."

"Yes, sir." Automatic response, and the smile to go with it. "Of course." He unbuckled his seat belt as they landed, gathering his things as he waited for the pilot to open the door for them.

"Good man."Lionel did hope, somewhere inside himself, that Dominic realized exactly how much his invalueability encompassed.

Which of course he didn't. But he wasn't going anywhere, as long as his gut told him to stay. He gathered his laptop and quickly exited the helicopter, crouching as the top...fly...thingies slowed. "Be careful with your head!" He yelled it over the drone.

Lionel dismounted under the whirling blades, waiting for Dominic to climb out behind him."Come on.The car is waiting, and we need to... clear a few things up."

He hurried behind him, straightening professionally as they neared the vehicle. He took a silent, long breath in. God, how he loved the country. Not to live, of course, he couldn't stand being away from his Starbucks. But this...this was a primal, beautiful way to live, and he admired those who did so. "Yes, sir."

As soon as they were both in the back of the limo, Lionel rolled up the window that separated them from the driver, effectively sealing them off from the front of the car."Now, Dominic.I don't believe that you realize exactly how invaluable you are to me," he said without preamble.

A raised brow that furrowed at the middle. It was strange for Lionel to say that twice in a row, and he glanced at him with a questioning expression. "Sir?"

"Don't 'sir' me, Dominic.You're not that... unintelligent, despite the color of your hair."

That brought a real grin to his face, and his eyes danced all on they’re own before he sobered. "Despite it, what exactly are you talking about?"

Lionel merely set his jaw and stared at Dominic.

He seriously didn't get it, and matched his gaze to Lionel's, a raised brow to his hairline.

Finally, Lionel thinned his lips and blew out an exasperated breath."What, exactly, do you think you are?"

This was definitely a strange conversation. Usually he was just in the background, quiet, Lionel's employee and personal assistant in many ways. But what...?.... "Your assistant."

"Anything more?"

"Ah...." A light blush. "I aid you in other things then business, but I choose not to give it a name, sir."

"Humor me, Dominic.Name it."He brushed his fingers over Dominic's cheek again.

"I am your secretary. Right hand man...if you're so inclined to think of it that way. Many different odd..." He choked on the words as Lionel's fingers slipped over his cheek, so softly. "I'm...your willing whore."

"Ah.And therein lies the difference.You see, Dominic... I don't think of you as a whore at all.I think of you as... a trusted lover."

His eyes closed at that, tightly shut for a long moment. "I've wished for a very long time to hear you say that."

"And I thought until this moment you realized it."

He shook his head slightly, keeping his eyes closed until he was sure he'd warred the emotion back in. "It's hard to think so, and call you sir in the next sentence."

"I think you've earned the right to call me Lionel, Dominic.Personal affairs notwithstanding."

He swallowed very, very softly, looking up at him finally. "You mean that." Statement, not question.

"Yes, I do."

A reach over and he enveloped him in his arms, grasping the tight, warm mouth with his own...and there was something distinctly different in the emotion powered behind it, now. Not as submissive, just strong and healthy and pure as he pressed close and let him know without words what it meant to him. What hearing him meant to him.

Lionel let his own arms slide around Dominic's waist, situating him so that they pressed together from chest to hip.His mouth gave into the fierce kiss of his lover, giving the only reassurances he was capable of.

He held him close, and for the first time in a long time...it was enough. He knew what he was getting into… and realized he'd been in it for a long time. "Lionel." He tested it in his mouth, pressed that same mouth to the warm ear. "Lionel?"

"Yes?"

"Can I...." Amusement was thick in his voice. "Can I still call you "sir"? It's kind of hot."

Lionel laughed throatily."You may call me anything you like, Dominic.Within reason."

"Calling you "Hot Daddy" in front of the British prime minister might be a bad idea, then?" He nipped softly until his shyness had him letting go and he took on the role of assistant. "Lex is waiting for us, I presume?"

"Yes, he will be.Quite angrily, I myself would presume."Lionel picked up his briefcase."And Dominic... utter those words again, and I will have to hurt you."He climbed out of the car, and strode purposefully towards the front gate.

He followed, amused out of his mind and happier then he'd been in weeks. Did it show on his face? Of course not.

 

He was a Senatori, after all.

~ * ~ * ~

"L...Lex..." A heavy gasp, a kick. "The gate...someone's out...Lex!" ....the room was a mess. Blankets, pillows, feathers and clothes were.... _everywhere_. Things knocked over, mattress askew...white....? Whipped cream was everywhere. _everywhere_. All over the bed and floor and the two writhing bodies...and the explosion of laughter from Clark as he sprayed his best friend with the can again, nailing him in the cheek. "I win! I totally win!"He climbed to his feet and did the happy dance, which included jumps and wriggles and bops and a song that sounded suspiciously like something the Spice Girls might have sang at one point.

"And you cheated.Because Luthors never lose.But for a victory dance of that caliber... I'll gladly let you have the bout."

"I have no clue what you just said, but huzzah!" Another dance before he offered his hand down, slipping a little on the very....moist carpet. "I heard someone at the gate."

"And this should concern me?It's probably my father and his little drone."

A quick nod, swiping some of the gunk off the top of his lovers very bald head, licking at the top edge of his ear. "Didn't you say they would be coming?"

"Actually, it wasn't my idea.My father decided to swoop down, in his arbitrary fashion, and harass me about... something I know not what."

"Maybe you should--" A raised brow as his super sensitive hearing took in their intrusion, and casually glanced over. "I think I can hear them...can't you?"

Lex paused, listening."I don't hear anything, Clark."

Which of course gave him the opportunity to lick his cheek and bring the smile to his face. "I heard your dad come in."

"Then maybe we'd better get dressed and go downstairs."

Amusement warred. "We're sticky."

"We could always shower.Together."

"Mmm." Another soft, slow lick, to hide his severe blush. "You shower and go...g-go ahead. I'll clean up and get home. Don't want him to...you know...you know. Your dad, and all."

"Clark, I don't give a rat's ass about my father.If he wants to fuck with me, then he can do it on my own schedule."He pressed himself close to Clark."But if you don't want to stay, I understand.My father's a beast to deal with on a good day, not to think of the fact that I've dared to have him wait."

The blush was in full force and he shrugged a little, leaning in to nip warmly. "I kinda... my dad, and... I have to explain why I skipped this morning, and... Lex… you're... really warm. Really...uh..." A skim over his back. "So warm."

"So help me cool off," Lex invited."Cool shower, cool washcloth... a lot of body heat evaporating in the shower..."Lex bit Clark's nose lightly."Blame the skippage on me.It'll go easier on you that way."He licked a fleck of whipped cream off Clark's throat.

A hitched breath and he slid his fingers down to Lex's waist...lower, until he was cupping the warm ass in his palms, rubbing his lips over the edge of his lovers jaw. "W...wanna... wanna fuck you.Not!Not now! Cause... dad... but..." A serious nod. "'ma virgin.Wanna... wanna loose it with you."

Lex rocked against Clark."Then come back tonight.We'll help you get rid of that... troublesome virginity."

His grin was priceless. He let go with a soft squeeze, wrinkling nose at their stickiness with a soft, heavy sigh. "Go, talk to your dad. I'll be here.O-or...actually.. I'll be at home, thinking of you." He leaned in and pressed a warm kiss to the warmer lips.

Lex flicked his tongue over Clark's lips, his hand sliding up to cradle Clark's head in his palms."I wish you would be here," he whispered against Clark's full lips.

Another winning smile that was all heavy lidded joy, kissing him warmly… softly, once more, before letting go and grabbing his jeans. "I'll see you tonight, Lex."

"Hurry back, Clark."Lex deliberately turned and headed into the bathroom, knowing that if he didn't leave then, he wouldn't let Clark leave either.The shower spray was hot against his skin as he started scrubbing away the stickiness.

Okay. So...maybe he was bad. But suddenly he had his hands full of very wet Lex and he really, really liked it. He pressed in close, tucking his face into the crook of Lex's neck, and got his grubby jeans and grubbier shirt 100 percent wet. "Mmmm. Lex smell." He giggled. "They should bottle it."He grinned from his partial step into the shower, looking through his damp curls at his lover, and was every single bit the part of a sweet, hometown boy.

Lex stretched, surprised."Clark?"He wrapped his arms and legs around Clark, and tugged him into the shower."Come on in, the water's... fine?"

"Gotta go. Must build fence with by-now furious dad." He leaned in and licked a strip from Lex's upper lip, mmming deeper before smiling. "I think I like you better all wet and slippery." A possessive stroke of the flaccid cock, eyes twinkling before he burst out laughing. "Okay, sorry. That was so supermarket-romance." He grinned again, pecked his loves cheek, and he was gone.

Lex blinked, and found himself alone in his shower again. _Wet and slippery?I'll have to climb into the shower before Clark comes back._

~ * ~ * ~

The main door was thrown open for him and Lionel barely acknowledged the servant opening it as he breezed through the hallways, purposefully searching for his son's office.Finding the doors shut, he threw them open himself in his typical theatrical fashion, and strode in.When he found the office empty, he settled himself in behind Lex's desk and propped his feet on it."Make yourself comfortable, Dominic."

A raised brow as Enrique showed them into the house, following quietly and trying not to say anything. Not his place. Definitely. Dom took a seat in front of his employer, raised brow as he crossed his legs at the knee.

"Have a drink.Lex will show up eventually.I've nothing better to do than explore the files he so carelessly leaves out on his desk like this.Or would you care to help me read?"

Dominic shook his head but did rise, going over to the small bar and pouring himself a snifter of brandy. "Would you like anything?"

"Yes, thank you.Brandy would be excellent."

He nodded and poured another shot, glancing out of the colored pane windows, admiring the view of endless fields and a small lake that supported trees and what looked like ducks. "It is quite marvelous, you know."

"The view?"

"Yes. Its beautiful."

Lionel sipped his drink slowly."I've never noticed it before."

"It's beautiful. This is a good place to think...very wise of him to choose it." 

"One day, Dominic.One day Lex will choose the views of Metropolis for his own.And when that day comes.... he'll be a force to reckon with."

"He will indeed. Your empire will flourish." Dominic paused. "Lionel...may I ask you a personal question?" It came quietly from the window, taking a languid sip of his drink as the other palm slid easily into his pants pocket, the jacket wrinkled in the crook of his arm.

"Of course you can."

"Why here? Why Smallville? Why not Bloomington, or Richmond, or Herring? Why this blip on the map?"

"Because it's close to Metropolis.It's the ass end of nowhere, Dominic, but close enough so that I can step in and take matters in hand if they get too far out of line.So far, that's proven to be unnecessary, but I don't take unnecessary risks, either."

"He's changed."

"Yes, yes, he has.And I have to admit to a certain... surprise.Smallville has had quite the effect on my son, though perhaps not the effects I'd foreseen."

"Its astounding. A year ago at this time...he had a handful of different lovers, he was constantly high, drunk. He bought _how_ many cars? He was buying jewelry for that woman... the porn star. Remember? Now, look at him. Respectable to a degree, sober. Its a transformation I find quite refreshing."

"Oh, yes.I remember her.Not to forget Ms. Hardwick.Though I must agree, it is nice to see him... reformed."

"Even if he is gay." He turned from the window in time, and didn't quite see the sudden whir of displaced air in front of the castle. Instead, he crossed his arms lightly and smiled, shaking his head a bit as he heard the water switch off upstairs, murmuring, "He's quite presumptuous."

"I... prefer to think of it as my son exercising his options.As he did with Victoria."He trained a steady look on Dominic.

"I hope you meet the Kent boy before the day is over. You'll understand what the attraction was."

"I've... dealt with the family before, Dominic.I know the father intimately.The attractive element was never in question."

The words brought a question to his eyes, and he hid the pang of jealousy quickly with another nod as he strolled to the seats in front of the desk. "Indeed."

"I have seen the boy.He's not at all unattractive, and as fuck toys go, Lex could have chosen much worse."Lionel noted the question in his lover's eyes."It was a very long time ago, Dominic."

He simply nodded. "Perhaps fuck toy isn't quite the word. I've...I've seen them, together, si--Lionel. They're quite...interlinked, if you understand what I mean."

"No, he doesn't understand, Dominic."Lex leaned against the doorframe."And it's quite possible he never will."

A blink and Dominic quickly got quiet, not saying anything else as the two men stared each other down. Shit. Two very, very large egos, one very, very small room. Sigh. If only he had a shield. "Lex."

"Lex.Working on your eavesdropping techniques, I see?" Lionel rose a brow.

"Hello, Dominic.I'm surprised to see you here, but then again I'm not.My father isn't known for his long leashes."He glared at Lionel."Get your feet off my desk, Dad."

"Now, now, is that any way for a son to talk to his father?" 

"I don't know.I'll go find a father and ask him."

Ohh. Strike one. Dominic looked down at the papers he set in his lap, not even daring to take a sip of his drink. The very room crackled with energy, and he was careful not to say anything to have those energies pointed at him.

"Better yet, son... why don't you go and ask your friend Clark if he talks that way to his father?I'm sure they're the perfect example of filial relations."

Oh shit. He studied the threading of the cuff of his pant leg on his knee, hoping Lex didn't suddenly blame him because having Lex Luthor mad at you was not a good position to be in at all.

Lex straightened."And so there we have it.The reason for this whole song and dance.Your little lapdog here--sorry, drone--ran back to your kennel and reported to you that I have struck up a friendship with Clark Kent.And that's just eating you alive, isn't it, Dad?Considering how much his father hates you?"

"Dominic is neither a lapdog nor drone, Lex.He's a treasured employee who is doing exactly what I asked him to do."Lionel pulled out the photographs and tossed them down on the desk between himself and Lex. "I'd say you've struck up more than just a friendship."

Dammit. Damn. It. Dom knew, from the tone of voice, that he was on the hit list now for "accidents" and he didn't like that one bit. But he stayed quiet still, though his belly did a little jump at the treasured comment. Wee.Oh. Damn. Except, now, naked Clark and Lex, and he was a dead man.

Lex flattened his lips."All right, Dad.Playtime is over.What do you want?"

"Only for you to realize I know exactly what you're doing here in Smallville, Lex.Dominic has... convinced me that for the moment, leaving you to your own devices with this boy is the way to go.And I am willing to do so.For the moment.Provided, of course... that you do nothing to show me I should do otherwise."

Okay. Okay. Don't look too excited. _Maybe he'll just push me down the goddamn stairs_. Dominic continued to stay quiet, watching them now as he let himself have a drink of his brandy, and the heat of it seared his throat.

"Meaning as long as I toe your line."

"Meaning... son... that as long as you continue to behave yourself."

Proud. Yep. He let himself feel a little bit of it, cause damn he was good.

"And I'm sure that Dominic is doing this out of the goodness of his heart, because we're such close, personal friends... right, Dominic?"Lex's hands closed tightly on Dominic's shoulders.

He was going to die a very painful death. "In a way. I'm trying to do what's best for both parties." Dominic nodded slightly.

"Right.Because you're such a wonderful, caring individual."Lex leaned in close and hissed in Dominic's ear."If I find out you're setting me up... I'll do everything in my power to bring you down with me."

"Lex!"Lex looked up wordlessly at his father."Dominic is a very... integral part of my work.Should anything untoward happen to him... I will be looking at you."

"And if anything happens to Clark..."

"Then we understand each other."

"Perfectly.Now, if you don't mind... I'd like my files back, please."

Gleep. He turned and set the eagle eye up at Lex. Or, well, as much as he could. "Tell me, Mr. Luthor. Would you like to spend twenty to life in prison for statutory rape? Or perhaps we can go back to the cocaine charges...DWIs enough to fill a notebook...perhaps the unlawful kidnapping of an underage female? How soon you forget, Sir, that your father holds the key to prison time for you for the rest of your life. It would do you good to respect that he has the best intentions for you, as do I.And not to forget that it was he who has kept your record as clean as possible."And stuff. _Dork_. Shut _up_.

"Oh, don't worry, Dominic.I know exactly who did what... and why.Dad's just worried that my bad image might reflect back on him, and we couldn't have him raising anything less than the perfect son, now could we?"

Lionel caught Dominic's eye, and raised an eyebrow, surprised at the sudden vehement defense.

Dominic met Lionel's eyes before dropping them again to his lap. Yes. Not his place to say anything. So, he wasn't going to say anything. For now.

Lionel shook his head.Apparently Dominic wasn't quite as good at reading him as he'd thought."Well spoken, Dominic."

"Like the true lapdog you are."

"Lex, that's enough."

His face was amused rather then indignant, and he simply flipped the page in his lap.

"Lex..." He looked at Lionel first to make sure it was okay to proceed.Lionel nodded."Your father received a threat in regards to you yesterday evening, the same person who took your files, apparently. He, or she as there was a voice modifier attached to the telephone, requested 15 million dollars for each transgression your father had to hide." He said it calmly and quietly. "So far, we've counted 46 times you were picked up and hauled in by the police.Currently, its somewhere close to 500 million dollars."

"And nobody saw fit to tell me this before now?"

Lionel raised his hand.Dominic listened quietly."If I understood Dominic correctly, he tried to inform you of this incident earlier, and he was told to... how did you put it Dominic?'Get the fuck out of my house?'"Lionel looked levelly at Lex."Would you care to explain that... son?"

Oooohh shit. A raised brow, and he met Lex's eyes.

"I told you before... Dad.You have business with me, you don't send your drone.You come to me with it."Lex's eyes bore into Dominic's.

And surprisingly enough, Dom praised Lex for that, and silently thought a 'Bravo.'

"Lex... I hate to be the one to break this news to you, but I do have other things to do in my life instead of running you down like an errand boy.It's bad enough that I have to send _my_ personal assistant after you, because you've frightened off nearly every other member of my staff.I simply do not have the time to chase you down."

"Fine, Dad.Whatever.You don't have time for me.That's not news.The question is, what are you going to do?"

And sadness ripped through him hard at Lex's words. Poor kid, and that's all he was, really. A kid. "That is precisely the question. What is to be done about the ransom?" Dominic shifted in his seat.

Lionel stared hard at his son."Pay it, of course.I won't have your future ruined."

"500 million dollars?" Dominic almost choked. ...almost.

"Whatever it takes, Dominic.Lex's future is the most important thing."

"What if the thief decides they want more for the files? What then?"

"Then that's what they'll get."Lionel dug into his case again, and pulled out the folder of pages and threw it down in front of Lex.

"You can't be serious, Dad."

"I'm deadly serious, Lex.LuthorCorp's reputation--and your own--must remain intact for you to be taken seriously.I won't allow your... youthful indiscretions to stand in the way of your destiny as a Luthor."

Lex flicked a look down at the papers that spilled out over his desk."Do you know who took the files?"

Destiny, sure. But 500 million dollars? 500. Million. Dollars. Dominic was still in a quiet kind of awe, passing his glance over the stack in his lap. Drugs, alcohol, larceny. Lex had had a very...colorful youth.

"We have a few suspects," Lionel said."But nothing concrete.We're backtracking from our media contacts now, because if they're going to go public with this information..."

"Then they'll have to have a source," Lex finished, for once proving that he was his father's son.

A glance upwards. "A very powerful source. Someone who has the brains and the means to operate something like this." Click. "Because Lex, it isn't about you at all....I believe this may be about Lionel."

Both sets of Luthor eyes slammed into Dominic at the same time.

"I do hope you intend to explain that," Lex drawled softly... dangerously.

"Go on, Dominic.Proceed."Lionel steepled his fingers, his mind starting to make the same connections that Dominic's seemed to.

Ohhh shit. Dominic blinked for a moment and made sure he still had his bowels at the sudden eyes latched onto his spine and yanking. These men were so...intense. He cleared his throat softly, nodding a bit. "No one really has an agenda against you, Lex, not of this magnitude. But what would your downfall cause? LuthorCorp would go down in sales and profit, stocks would plummet, and it would be the perfect time for a hostile takeover. I believe that perhaps....this person, whoever they are, is not going to give the files back whatsoever."

"The Hardwicks."

"Perhaps, but Lionel, it doesn't ring of Sir Harry this time.What enemies do you have?"

"Nor of his daughter."Lionel narrowed his eyes."Only one other that I can think of, who'd want LuthorCorp to fall."Lionel moved his gaze from Dominic to Lex."Alexander..."

"As much as I'd like to see you fall on your ass, Dad... this isn't the way I'd do it.I'd rather destroy you to your face than come in through the back door."

He couldn't help it... the chuckle came out. How very Lex a thing to say. "Indeed." Dom pondered a moment. "The Wayne's?"

Lex cracked a smile at Dominic's open admiration."I doubt it; Bruce was my roommate at one of the many prep schools you shipped me off to, Dad.I doubt he'd try anything of this magnitude."

"And I'm sure you told him exactly what kind of person you thought I was," Lionel reminded him acidically.

"Bruce has the intelligence to think for himself, Dad.I resent the implication that you think I'm behind this somehow."

"Lionel..." Quietly. "Lex was here in Smallville with Mr. Kent when the files were stolen.And somehow, I doubt suddenly he'd thought to have his files retrieved by someone out of the blue."

"Which means only that he himself didn't do it."Lionel sighed."All right, Dominic.I'm still open to suggestions as to whom it could be.Thomas Wayne's death left a vacuum at Wayne Enterprises that Bruce is only starting to fill.This is not an amateur we're dealing with, and Wayne certainly is one."

"A good boy, as well. He's never done anything to damage any of us financially, and I doubt he would begin now." A stiff nod. "Who have you angered in the past few months, Lionel?"

"Whom haven't I?" was Lionel's return shot.

"I think what Dad is trying to so diplomatically put it is that he hasn't lost his touch with pissing people off."

"Then the question is, who have you angered enough to plot this against you?"

Lionel said nothing, his eyes once more swinging to his son.

Oh for _Christs sake_. "Aside from Lex." Quietly spoken.

"Then aside from Lex... I honestly have no idea."Lionel looked at his son."How about you, Lex?Anyone pissed enough at you that would attempt to put us at each other's throats?At least, moreso than we already are?"

"Would you like a list?Victoria Hardwick.Sir Harry Hardwick.Every mutant in this town.Every _inhabitant_ of this town, with the sole exceptions of Gabriel Sullivan and Clark Kent.Keri Castle.Roger Nixon."

His attention immediately spiked. "Nixon?"

Lex turned his attention to Dominic."Yes, Roger Nixon.He works for the Metropolis Inquisitor.I had... a similar problem with him earlier in the year, and I dealt with it."

"We have had a few...problems with him as well." You're overstepping your boundaries. Let Lionel talk.

"What kind of problems?"Lex waited for an answer, and when he didn't get one, he moved, slamming his arms down on either side of Dominic, fists resting on the arms of the chair."I asked you a question, Dominic."

"Alexander!"Lionel's voice rose sharply, and by the time Lex turned to face him, Lionel was on his feet and coming around the desk."You're overstepping your bounds, and you know it."

"If he has information.... it's time for him to spill it.And now."Lex's eyes narrowed at his father's sudden... interest in his drone's treatment."I won't scratch the new toy, Dad."

"That.Is.Enough."Lionel's voice was heavy with icy finality."You will conduct yourself in a manner appropriate to your upbringing."

Dominic swiveled his jaw lightly and didn't break Lex's gaze, rising to his feet. "Nixon is a blood hound, and it's the Luthor's he sniffs. He'll do anything to get a Pulitzer, if he has to lie, cheat, steal...or kill."

"And the money?"

"He doesn't expect us to pay it, Lex.He expects to be able to break the story."

A stiff nod."He wants the story. And somehow, he must have caught wind of your... transgressions."

"He got my sealed juvenile file.His brother worked in the juvie courts, and Rog tried to blackmail me with it.He's on my payroll, in fact."

Lionel slowly turned his glare onto his son."This... burr in our saddle is on your payroll and you expect me to believe that you have nothing to do with this?"

He didn't want to agree with it... but everything was pointing at Lex, even if he knew in his gut that the younger Luthor had nothing to do with it. "He needs to be found."

"I'll give you a list of all his little rat-infested burrows."Lex shoved angrily past his father and rifled through his desk drawer before withdrawing several sheets and tossing them down."There.You should be able to find him.And Dad... don't ever doubt that I'm out to take you apart a piece at a time.But I will do it to your face, and you will know it's me doing it."

Lionel wordlessly picked up the documents and passed them to Dominic."Lex... I have never been prouder of you than I am this moment.Either way... you're living up to your name."

Dominic couldn't help it. He smiled as he stood, not saying a word as he began to gather that which was handed to him.

Lex glared at his father from behind the desk.

"We'll be in touch, Lex.Are you coming to Metropolis?"

Lex gritted his teeth."No.I have things that need attending to here."

"If Roger Nixon should contact you... do be a good boy and let us know, won't you?"

"Goodbye, Dad."

He waited until Lionel whisked out the door, meeting Lex's eyes before he followed. "For what its worth...I hope he keeps you happy. Joy is an expression you should have more often."

"Get out, Dominic."The words lacked their usual rancor, and Lex added a silent nod to them.

Lionel was waiting for Dominic by the car."Do you really think he's innocent in all this?"

His papers were tucked tightly under his arm, eyes meeting Lionel's as he stepped back out into the sunshine. A handful of steps and he was beside him, holding the door open for him. "In a way, yes."

"Elaborate," Lionel ordered, settling into the car and once more rolling the glass partition up to seal them alone in the back.

Dominic sat back against the plush leather, folding his hands in his lap. "I believe he's had dealings with Roger Nixon, yes. Pertaining to this? No."

"And what makes you so confident?"No anger or rancor, just brusque curiosity.

"There's no reason for it. Why would Lex suddenly want his juvenile records, when he had a copy of his own? It makes no sense."

"He could be attempting to ruin LuthorCorp and obtain control for himself."Lionel ran a weary hand through his hair."It's what I would do."

"He's your son... but I doubt Lex has that type of ambition as of yet. I believe, actually, that he's enjoying Smallville quite a bit."

"Considering that he's turned down every opportunity I've offered him to return to Metropolis, I'd wager that's a fair bet."Lionel sighed heavily."Tell me something, Dominic."

"Mmm?" A questioned glance, tipping his head a bit.

"Am I just an old man humoring his son?"

He smiled at that. "Not at all. I'd say more of a father allowing his only son to flourish. Finally."

"Finally," Lionel echoed."Do you ever get tired, Dominic?Of everything?"

"Often. But I suppose there's things that keep me going... keep me hoping." A little nod.

"Such as?"A quiet wave of Lionel's hand indicated that it wasn't an order."Lex... makes me feel so old."

Another smile, and wasn't he a happy guy today? "You're aging like a fine wine, Lionel. Lex is still a new grape...he's yet to understand the pride of the vineyard. But he will, you know."

"I only hope that I am around to see it."He sighed again."I... am sorry for his behavior towards you.It was uncalled for."

A waved hand. "Nothing new there, you know that."

"And still uncalled for."Lionel raised a brow."It's... upsetting."

Quietly. "He treats his family's employees as he should. You should be proud, actually, Lionel...that he did."

"An employee?Perhaps.But you are far more than a mere employee, Dominic, and Lex knows that.And no, I am not speaking of anything other than the close working relationship we have.You are second only to myself and that should demand his respect, not his derision."

"Perhaps he's jealous, in a way. He said it himself...he sees very little of you."

Lionel nearly laughed, but didn't quite."If my son and I saw any more of each other than we do, we'd kill one another."

He smiled for the both of them. "I can imagine it, and the picture isn't pretty."

The smile triggered Lionel's memory, and he leaned forward."Dominic.You are allowed to speak your mind, you realize this, don't you?"

"Yes." Quietly, he nodded.

"Then why did you act as if you were speaking out of turn?"

"Ahh." He was amused again, and he met Lionel's eyes with dancing ones of his own. "I am your assistant, Lionel. You are the boss. I act out of turn at times, and I wanted to apologize for it."

Lionel growled deep in his throat."Dominic... I am not a man given to... outbursts or displays.You will, however, move me to one if you do not realize--and quickly so--exactly what it is I expect of you.I--hold you in high regard.That alone gives you leeway few other people have.There is nothing that you need apologize for."Frustration began to creep into Lionel's tone as he was unable to completely verbalize his thoughts.

And he passed a look at him, that hopefully would quiet him. A look of such intense emotion and...love. Pure, perfect, adoring, and he nodded softly. "I'll remember that."

Lionel settled back in the seat, mollified for the moment that Dominic understood."Put those papers down, Dominic."

He set the paperwork to the side, looking at him with question again.

There was a brief silence as Lionel stared at Dominic, silently warring with himself before sliding to the edge of his seat and reaching out to pull Dominic forward."Kiss me," was the gruff order."And touch me."

"God, yes." He murmured it, leaning over to wrap his arms around the slender ones of his lover, and pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss to the lips there. Waiting for him. Heady and heavy and soft. A change of angle and he sought passage into the warm mouth with his tongue...groaning softly when he slid in to meet passion.

Lionel opened his mouth under Dominic's, sliding his tongue over the other man's as he slid his hands over Dominic's back, encouraging him to do the same.

Another soft sound and he dropped to his knees on the floor of the limo, crawling close. He hooked his arms around Lionel's lower back, mewling softly like a kitten as he rubbed his lips over the warm jaw, licking at it...nipping, as he'd done to him before.

Lionel's hands rested on Dominic's shoulders for a moment, and then slid down his chest and unerringly found taut nipples through the thin fabric of his dress shirt and undershirt."I can't wait... to get you alone," Lionel whispered rawly.

He arched mindlessly, mouth dropping open as he panted into Lionel's ear, arching his chest in as he struggled not to thrust like a teenaged boy. "What...what have...have you got planned?"

Calloused fingers stroked hard, catching on the smooth sheen of blue cotton shirtfront."I'm going to make love to you."A bare stumble over the word."Possess you.Completely and utterly."

A throaty moan echoed from his lips as he arched into the touch, scraping his nails up the long back to fist in his hair, squirming close into the valley of his lovers thighs and kissing him roughly, hotly. "M-Me? Not...." Another husky sound echoed from his mouth. "Not Lex?"

"You.Dominic."The hands fisting in his hair felt amazingly, delightfully _good_."Not... a stand in for my son, but... a man I want in his own right."

"Lionel..." He murmured it, dragging his fingers through the long locks to cup the back of his head, keeping him close to his skin. "You...you're the most beautiful man I've ever known." Damn him and his declarations. Oh well. He sucked softly, wishing to God they had enough time to have a good fuck before they got to the helicopter, but he could already hear the whirring engine.

Lionel rested his forehead against Dominic's."You deserve far better than you will end up with at my hands."

He stopped to look, watching the warm eyes in front of his... eyes that only warmed for two people on this planet.And he was one of them.The simple pleasure of it whisked him right on up and away and he smiled, nodding softly. "I've wanted no one but you since the day I met you."

Lionel nodded once."You could have done so much better."

"As you know....the matters of the heart are rarely controlled." He kissed again, softly, and climbed back into his seat as they began to slow on the airstrip.

"Make your calls from the plane.Give Nixon's scent to the bloodhounds we have working for us, and give the contact name to the answering service. Have both sets of luggage sent directly to the penthouse."

"Yes, sir." Automatic response as the door opened and the helicopter whirred for them, falling easily to an assistants duties as he gathered their paperwork in his briefcase and stepped out behind Lionel, heading to the helicopter. "Would you like to have a press statement ready in case this leaks?"

"Yes.But I want _you_ writing it.Say we're looking into the validity of the charges, most have been trumped up, the usual line of bullshit."He slowed until Dominic fell into step beside him, and the rested his hand on the back of Dominic's neck.

A turned a glance at him with dim eyes as his mind rushed to catalogue everything until he wrote it down. "Lionel?"

"Yes?"

"You treated your son with respect, kindness, and the perfect mix of ruthlessness and love that should be shown to an heir of a business such as yours. I wanted to let you know that."

The hand on the back of Dominic's neck tightened for only a moment in acknowledgement."Thank you."

"To be frank, sir? I don't bullshit." Serious nod, before he led Lionel to the helicopter door held open by his own assistant, motioning for him to enter first before climbing in behind him.

"That is why I trust you, Dominic."Lionel belted himself into the chopper and motioned Dominic to take the seat beside him.

He did so, hooking on his own belt as he set the briefcase down beside him. "Good." Ahhhh. So cutey assistant boy had a mouth. Who knew? Okay, so he cracked open an eye and grinned. Despite the point. He closed his eyes again, fighting the vertigo that always caught up with him on the first rush of takeoff.

Lionel's hand closed tightly on Dominic's shoulder, saying nothing.

A tight swallow as they pushed up into the air and his laced fingers turned white on his lap for a long moment before he exhaled slowly, sitting up a bit as the feeling passed. "Should I...bring anything? For… for the weekend."

"Only... yourself."Lionel brushed his fingers over a bruise that was beginning to darken at Dominic's collarbone.

"Are you certain? No..." Ohh. The fingertips only speared a shot of lust to his belly. "Nothing at all?"

"I'm certain, Dominic.Everything that is required is already there, save only yourself and me."Lionel continued to brush possessively over the mark.

"Y...." Don't babble. "I want to feel you inside of me." Simple, earnest truth, straight from his heart.

"You will, Dominic.I promise you that."Lionel's mouth slid wetly over Dominic's ear.

"Yes...yes, I..." He stiffened, letting his eyes roll close. "Will you let me do the same? F...for you?" Shouldn't be asking, Should. Not. Be. Asking.

"No one has before," was Lionel's non-reply."But... yes."

His breath hitched hard at that and he closed his eyes, dropping his head down a bit as his cock ached to be known. He blew out a long, slow breath, swallowing hard, all as silent as possible. "You'd let me do that?"

"Yes."It was a battle for Lionel to say these things."It... is how I can show you... you can see how much I... need you.By my side."

It was a slick little click, just as it had been back in Lex's office. It all connected there, very suddenly, because he knew, beyond all things, that Lionel honestly cared for him a great deal. Not love, per se, but as close as Lionel was ever going to get... and something in him warmed infinitely for that. "I already know. You don't have to show me."

"I... want to.I don't want to make with you the mistakes I made with Lex.It..."Lionel broke off to caress the back of Dominic's head gently, stroking the fine bristle of blond hair."This is quickly becoming important, Dominic.I won't have it derailed."

"I'm not easily put aside, you'll come to find, nor derailed for anyone. Seems like you'll be stuck with me for a bit, Lionel." A serious nod as he watched the warm eyes, cupping his fingers against the warm jaw before sliding through all that glorious hair.

Lionel closed his eyes and tilted his head back into the caress of his hair."I will not say no," was Lionel's whispered answer.

He smiled...and realized all too suddenly that the pilot was watching them. He let go quickly, gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he glanced up to his lover with apologetic eyes. This was, by far, the last thing Lionel needed. Fuck.

Lionel shook his head."He is disposable," was Lionel's only comment."Let him watch, his silence can be assured."

A snapped look to him, hoping he didn't actually mean what he'd implied, eyebrows knit tightly.

Lionel's face was firmly set, letting Dominic know that he did indeed mean what he had just said.

It hurt him, more then he cared to let on, but it wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. The last time he had raged in silence and hadn't let Lionel touch him for days...it had been one of the most tumultuous times in their personal and business relationship. He frowned softly, looking at his lap in silence.

"Dominic.Look at me."

He didn't for a long moment before pride got the best of him and he looked up.

"I told you earlier to say what's on your mind.I don't expect to like everything you say, but I will listen."

"That is my greatest problem, Lionel. I speak from two different standpoints, and yet I am still the same person. It’s a strange position to be in, and although both sides speak, its rarely in tandem. If that makes sense at all. My business side is agreeing with you, but the other...the other person who sees you in ways other people can only dream of...that person asks you not to impede your morality or your humanity by doing away with a single individual simply because he saw that I was touching your hair."

"Does the life of someone you do not even know truly mean so much to you?"

"Yes." Simply.

Lionel nodded once."Then his life is yours."

He mentally sighed his relief, but his heart ached for having hurt his lover. "Perhaps there are times when I act a bit pompous." A light smile. "Feel free to smack me for it, if the case should ever arise."

Lionel shook his head."Though if I do start calling you Jiminy, you will understand why."

That brought a chuckle from him, eyes dancing. "I'm sure I can find ample uses for his little cane." A moment....and he tipped his head. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

"I have..." A bite of his lip. "A bit of a confession."

"Confession?You don't... have to share anything you don't want.I'm not going to compel you to."

His amusement was quiet. "I have a bit of a fetish I thought I should divulge."

"Oh, by all means."Lionel allowed the relieved amusement to re-enter his expression."I believe I can... relate to those."

"I...ah." He shifted a bit in embarrassment. "I enjoy...well. A slew of things, of course, but I particularly like a bit of dominance."

Lionel's grip tightened on his shoulder."That is a surprising coincidence, Jiminy."

He looked at him with question, arousal and amusement, tipping his head lightly as he stroked Lionel's free hand on his leg. "Why do you say?"

Lionel's grip tightened on Dominic's thigh."Because it just so happens... that I have a dominant streak."He leaned in close to whisper over the chopper blades. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"His hand slid from thigh to groin and squeezed firmly once.

And his eyes rolled successfully back in his hand. He tried to remain calm and obedient, busy fingers out of the pilots sight, and swallowed a dusky groan. "I'd be a fool not to. Tell me, Lionel...do you enjoy bondage?"

"Quite a bit."Lionel pitched his voice to a husky whisper."I have... sometimes thought of you, Dominic... in my collar."

He kept his gaze forward but his hands shook, linking through Lionel's fingers as they touched his leg. "I've sometimes thought myself in worse." He said it quietly, with the dusky arousal vivid in his tone.

A sharp bite to Dominic's earlobe."Tell me.Now."

His eyes rolled again, his breath coming out very slowly and evenly as he thrust into the air. "Whip...tie me to the bed. Fuck me, over and over… torture me with pleasure in every possible way.Mouth…hands..." He skimmed his fingertips over his lips, then over the bulge in his pants.

Lionel's hand caught Dominic's by the wrist and pulled it away."No touching.Not unless I give you permission.And I have not."Instead he dragged Dominic's hand to his own erection.

His breath shuddered out and he skimmed his knuckles gently over the cloth covered erection. "Yes. Yes, I'm sorry."

"Now would be the time to call me sir," Lionel suggested softly, with another sharp bite to Dominic's earlobe."Try again."He forced himself not to thrust into the delicate skimming of Dominic's knuckles across his shaft.

The moan was quiet under the helicopters thrum and he gently skimmed a little harder, more pressure, just like he knew he liked it. "Yes, yes sir."

"When we land, which looks to be soon, I will be waiting for you in the penthouse.Don't take _too_ long clearing up the loose ends."He gave in and thrust once against Dominic's hand, hissing slightly at the sensation."Don't make me look for you."

"I'll hurry...mistakeless, of course." And Christ, he wished he'd let Lionel do away with the pilot just so he could suck him off now without a qualm. But that was just it, it was childish, so he held off the feeling and squirmed.

"Regretting your decision about the pilot?" Lionel guessed, feeling his lover squirm.

He smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it is."Lionel squeezed Dominic's hard cock."Right here."

He would not come in his pants like a randy teenager. He would not. Christ, but it was close. But he wouldn't! Because he was a self respecting man and he wouldn't do it. "Lionel...has anyone ever told you you're a tease?"

A soft chuckle."No one has had the balls."

"At the moment mine are so drawn up that they're not considered balls, so I'll go ahead and say it." Amusement lit his face as he scratched the tips of his fingers down the hard length of his lover. "You're a tease."

Lionel thrust shallowly into Dominic's teasing fingertips as he roughly squeezed Dominic's cock again."You're... refreshingly forthright."Through the fabric of his pants, Lionel jerked his lover's length once.

And he came like the teenager he wished he wouldn't act like. He thrust up and tried not to make a sound, but Christ, it was hard. He bit his lip tightly, shuddering out the intense feeling, sticky and wet and gooooood. "Oh… Oh g..."He jerked his lover just as hard, stroking warmly and quickly.

Lionel pressed Dominic's hand tightly to his cock until he was on the edge of his own orgasm and then pulled Dominic's hand away."I'll be waiting for you."His fingers worked at Dominic's zipper, opening it only enough slide two fingers inside and retrieve a small taste of Dominic's seed.He licked his fingers clean, and smiled.

His eyes crossed for a moment before he squeezed them tight, hearing the pilot begin his descent. "Tease. Tease." And since the pilot was busy with something else he snuck a kiss, soft and warm and heady. "Mmm..." A tentative lick. "Taste so good."

Lionel devoured the kiss that Dominic pressed to him, tongue delving deeply to share the taste of Dominic's seed still on his tongue."I can't wait to have you naked and begging for me, Dominic.Do hurry."He sunk his teeth into the skin just surrounding the previous bruised mark on Dominic's throat as the helicopter landed, biting and sucking _hard_ to distract his lover from the landing.

He didn't even think of it, just cupping the back of his head hard as his agonizingly sensitive cock stirred and jumped and _Christ_ , he was like a child again. He felt the vague violent twist of his belly as they landed, but he was too caught up in the feeling on his skin to realize it. He moaned softly, shuddering very softly against his lover as he grasped his shirt. "Li...Lionel.."

"I'm here, Dominic."

He wouldn't admit that he shuddered hard. "I'll hurry. I will."

"I know you will."The door of the helicopter was opened, and Lionel disembarked.He said nothing to the pilot, instead sweeping down the stairs from the roof, and into the penthouse.

He himself took the same stairs, going out of a side door to his car to get everything in order. He had his list, dammit, and it would do him good to remember what had to be done. Press statements, blood hounds, the works.

In the penthouse, Lionel methodically stripped, throwing his greatcoat over the couch, the rest of his clothing going into the dirty hamper to be cleaned and pressed and returned to him later.Ignoring the full length mirror and confident in his appearance, he strode into his closet, and opened the hidden panel in the rear.It opened into a half-room, hung with all sorts of different things, all done in leather.


End file.
